Finał
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie bitwy w fałszywej Karakurze. Odmienne o tyle, że użyjemy środków dostępnych akurat pod ręką. Tytuł bardziej opisowy brzmiałby:"Jak Oddział Jedenasty Uratował Świat Od Zagłady".Będzie: niepoetycznie, nieśmiesznie. I krwawo,więc T.
1. Chapter 1

Dla Księżycka Clio z błogą wdzięcznością za Samurai Champloo oraz z przyrzeczeniem, że ten niepoetyczny, ale summa summarum optymistyczny finał doprowadzę kiedyś do końca.

FINAŁ

Część 1

#

Jak na scenę, która trwała zaledwie kilka minut, mało w tym było poezji, a zadziwiająco dużo pseudofilozofii. Najważniejsze jednak, że udało się osiągnąć zamierzony efekt, nieprawdaż? Koniec zawsze jest najważniejszy.

#

— Koniec — powtórzył Aizen z lekkim roztargnieniem i zmarszczył brwi odrobinę bardziej. Sięgnął raz jeszcze, nie patrząc. Zamrugał, spojrzał, sięgnął.

Hm.

#

Ale — najpierw początek.

Najpierw — było rumowisko w fałszywej Karakurze, pełne gruzu i pyłu, i dusz wciąż jeszcze nieznużonych w walce, gotowych ciągnąć tę bitwę w bolesną nieskończoność. I był Aizen, zły duch o białych skrzydłach, i znużyła go nareszcie uciążliwa powtarzalność zdarzeń. Mógł przywieść wszystkich Shinigami do upadku siłą swoich demonów i własną — wolał jednak oglądać ich rezygnację, poddanie się, chciał pokazać, jak łatwo niweczy się wszelką nadzieję.

Nadzieja Shinigami zawsze była w jego rękach. Wystarczyło ją zgnieść, rozwiać, jak popiół nad dachami Karakury. Wystarczyło jedno pchnięcie miecza.

Nadzieja upadła.

Aizen triumfował nad tym obrazem klęski. Uniósł dłonie do zawłaszczonych niebios, oddając samemu sobie cześć jako bogu światów. Świętował swoją chwałę nad pożegnanym bez żalu, bezużytecznym cieniem.

W dłoniach, które ogarniają niebo, niewiele więcej się może zmieścić.

I tak Aizen odkrył ulotność swojej zdobyczy, ujrzał pustkę, po którą sam przecież sięgnął, wszystko inne porzuciwszy. Pożałował — siebie jedynie żałował. I próbował po samego siebie sięgnąć i odzyskać, ale ściana pustki odgradzała go już od tego, co utracone.

Kwiaty szybko wzrastają na grobach.

Kwiaty powstały nad cmentarzem nieumarłych jeszcze ciał, nad nadzieją, co upadła, by nie umrzeć. Kwiaty pochłonęły to, co porzucone, kłując pociemniałe od łez i krwi oczy bezlitosnym, świeżym pięknem. I z nieśmiertelnym, bezwzględnym pięknem nadeszło młode życie, nienasycone i zwycięskie, wyprzeć ostatnie wspomnienia duszy, która była Aizenem. On sam pozostał w pustce, którą wybrał, z mocą, którą zdobył, bez duszy, piękna i życia, które odesłał precz. I szydził ze swoich sędziów, i judził, albowiem w próżni swego wygnania bezpieczny był od każdego ciosu, jaki mogli mu zadać.

Jednak nadszedł cios.

Zadany ostrzem, które nie mogło go zranić, przez rękę, która nie mogła go dosięgnąć, w imię osoby, która gotowa była dla niego umrzeć. Niechybny i nieomylny cios w boga, którego nie było.

Odszedł Aizen.

Przetrwaliśmy.

#

Ichimaru Gin miał zupełnie i całkowicie dość wszystkiego.

Kiedy Aizen porzucił to całe bierne królowanie nad polem bitwy i podszedł do swojego najszerzej uśmiechniętego zastępcy, koło przeznaczenia było już wprawione w ruch. Chwiało się tylko odrobinę. Ale o tym później... Jak na razie — liczyło się tylko, że były kapitan Ichimaru miał wszystkiego dosyć.

I słusznie.

Mało w tym było poezji. Niewiele było również epickiej wzniosłości, uskrzydlonego patosu, doniosłości. Nie, żeby Ichimaru Gin wyznawał się na tych różnych lirycznych elementach. Odróżniał ewentualnie poezję Izuru od poezji nie—Izuru. Ale to też tylko dlatego, że z prawdziwą przyjemnością podglądał, jak jego porucznik ściubie sekretnie swoje haiku na zaoszczędzonych kartach służbowego notatnika. Zawsze był przy tym cały różowy i zalękniony, jakby miał się czego wstydzić.

A otóż Izuru zupełnie się nie miał czego wstydzić.

Co innego sam Gin, o, on miałby spory zapas, gdyby przyszło zrobić rachunek sumienia. Na szczęście, posiadał bardzo niewiele sumienia w tym zapasie. A wszystko razem sprawiało, że był bezgranicznie wprost bezwstydny. Fajnie by się mógł z tym faktem urządzić, gdyby… Cóż. Jak na razie, fajnie nie było, i nie zapowiadało się, żeby sprawy miały pofajnieć. Było gorąco, a z potrzaskanych ścian i zrujnowanych budynków unosił się pył, który wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia iluzorycznego. Chwalebna bitwa w fałszywej Karakurze ciągnęła się jak Shinsou w kisielu i nie chciała jakoś zamrzeć śmiercią naturalną, chociaż wszystkim swoim uczestnikom dała już do tej pory nieźle w kość.

Główny mistrz gry, oczywiście, promieniał.

Ach, ten Aizen—taichou... Upozował się w przestworzu jak gwiazda zaranna, przypadkowo wyposażona w motyle skrzydełka, i królował nad całym polem bitwy. Popatrywał sobie tam i owam, czasem od niechcenia skorygował ostrzem miecza jakiś drażniący szczegół ogólnego obrazu, albo leciusieńko zmarszczył brewkę. I niewiele poza tym.

Ale — teraz się uśmiechał.

Chwila była zupełnie taka sama, jak ostatnich kilka setek chwil, i przedostatnie też. Gruzy walały się bezładnie, shinigami dyszeli jak ogary, espada trzeszczała kośćmi i kantami mundurów. Ani to przełom, ani to żadne epicentrum, a poezji, nawet na nędzne gusta Gina, nie było w tym za grosz.

Za to właśnie Ai—zen—sukin—san—taichou właśnie teraz właśnie tak się uśmiechnął.

Iluzoryczne niebo Karakury ciążyło na karku Gina jak idiotyczny sufit Las Nochas. Całkiem jak w domu, normalnie. Wszystko się powtarzało, powielało, karykaturyzowało. Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, śmiertelnicy. I Aizen—sama ze skrzydełkami z całkiem innej bajki, ale nawet i one nie były zupełnie oryginalne. Ichimaru Gin popatrywał sobie znużony, jak samozwańczy bóg wszystkich światów rusza powoli ze swojego stanowiska na niebiesiech i schodzi o kilka kroczków w dół. Zawsze ten pęd. Zawsze więcej i bardziej — więcej i bardziej niż Shinigami, więcej i bardziej niż Hollow, więcej i bardziej, niż jest do tej pory. A przecież tak naprawdę, naprawdę ciekawie byłoby raczej się cofnąć, przydybać ten nieuchwytny pierwowzór, podstawę, od której wszyscy boscy geniusze próbowali w takim zapamiętaniu uciekać. Tak fajnie byłoby — wrócić na pustynię. Na prawdziwą, popieprzoną pustynię, gdzie niebo było prawdziwe i woda była prawdziwa, nawet, jeśli jej nie było. Nawet fatamorgany były prawdziwe, znaczy, z natury.

Żadna iluzja nie zastąpi fatamorgany.

Po setce lat u boku Aizena Ichimaru Gin wiedział doskonale, że Kyouka Suigetsu jest zdolny do każdego poziomu iluzji. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie uda mu się wyprodukować nawet skrawka prawdziwej fatamorgany. Miraże Aizena pożerały żywcem, powlekały w całości swoim lepkim kokonem, zasłaniały wzrok. Rozwiane, nadal nie puszczały z pazurów, nie pozwalały do końca zrozumieć, co jest prawdą, a co nierzeczywistością. Zostawiały w niepokoju, nienawiści, przerażeniu, albo — pochłaniały w całości, na wieczność.

Kuglarstwo.

Oczywiście, naturalnie, tak jest, że w iluzji chodzi o zmylenie, oszukanie ofiary. O to, żeby nie pozostawić nawet skrawka przestrzeni wolnej od fałszu. Czysta, mechaniczna robota. I — jak to z każdym automatem — nie da się na tym leżeć. Gdzie w tym wszystkim przyjemność?

Gdzie miejsce na — więź?

Fatamorgana — prawdziwa fatamorgana — rozkwitała źródłem na pustyni. Mówiła wprost, całym swoim obrazem, czym jest naprawdę, czym kusi i czym kłamie. Przedstawiała się z imienia, przychodząc niemożliwą wizją w niemożliwym miejscu i czasie. Wiedziałeś, na jakimś poziomie zawsze wiedziałeś, co to za głos. A jednak szedłeś za nim — poddając się, oddając, za pięknem mirażu w błogosławiony piasek.

Poezja normalnie, no.

Gin umiał odróżnić co trzeba. Jak Izuru i nie—Izuru, w tych dziwnie rozbrajających, małych wierszykach. Jak pustynna fatamorgana i Kyouka Suigetsu. Poezja i nie—poezja. Naprawdę, trzeba było boga, żeby coś takiego wymyślić. Ten pierwowzór. Ten, od którego wszystko późniejsze było już tylko nieoryginalne. Niekoniecznie gorsze, słabsze, ale właśnie takie nieoryginalne. A Gin, chociaż już tak daleko odszedł w nieoryginalność od tego zasmarkanego lisa w wężowej skórze, który majtał nogami na głazie wśród zapiaszczonych pustkowi, lubił prawdziwe rzeczy. Jak te z tamtego miejsca, z tamtego swojego pierwowzoru, skąd był najlepszy widok na prawdziwe fatamorgany. Takie, którym oddawałeś się dobrowolnie i z miłością. Takie, które zostawiały ci szerokie okno na rzeczywistość, a ty jeszcze wyglądałeś przez nie i śmiałeś się, odchodząc w miraż. Taka jedyna, normalna i sensowna, stworzona przez boga, pieprzenie poetyczna prawdziwa nieprawdziwość.

A Aizen—sama był szachraj. I uśmiechał się jak pudelek: z loczkiem.

Gin podrapał się po skroni i westchnął. Czuł, że mu wszystko obwisa, nawet Shinsou. A ona, skubana, lubiła przecież upały i mordęgi. Jednak płaszcz mu obwisł niemiłosiernie, i grzywka, ba — nawet uśmiech oklapł pomału, wąski i rozdzierający, ale już coraz bardziej na smętnie. Aizen—sama za to promieniał, wciąż i nadal. I już spory kawałek się zbliżyło swojego wiernego współpracownika, z tym samym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ani w jego przeobrażeniu, ani w piekielnie zwielokrotnionym nacisku reiatsu, ani w tym uśmiechu Gin nie widział ani skrawka prawdziwej poezji.

A Izuru nawet czubkiem czupryny nie było widać zza tamtego gruzowiska.

Może tu dojdzie do czegoś, jednak. Może ten nieszczęsny dzień się jakoś w końcu rozstrzygnie, chociaż dni fałszywej Karakury to jak noce Hueco Mundo i ogony wężów: wyłącznie. Niechby jednak był jakiś przełom w tej bitwie. Aizen—sama całym sobą dawał do zrozumienia, że właśnie zamierza ten przełom zrobić. Własnoręcznie.

— Ta farsa trwa już zbyt długo — oznajmił spokojnie.

_Nareszcie ktoś zauważył._

— Nie sądzę, żebyście się dali przekonać i odstąpili od obrony miasta.

_Znaczy, że to próba przekonywania była?_

— A jednak, do tej pory musieliście już pojąć, jak daremne są wasze wysiłki w porównaniu z moją potęgą.

_A jednak, do tej pory większość z nich jeszcze jakoś zipie._

— Oczywiście, doceniam wasze możliwości i zaprezentowane tutaj strategie. Naprawdę, daliście mi do myślenia.

_Szkoda, że nie dali do picia..._

— Podmiana miasta i wasze pojedynki z moją Espadą naprawdę wypadły imponująco. Zgodzicie się chyba jednak, że wasz limit już dość dawno się wyczerpał?

_Wyglądają na zgodnych jak jasna cholera._

— Jakkolwiek zajmująca, nie ma sensu przedłużać tej gry.

_A jednak, wszyscy sobie zawsze chcą coś przedłużać... Boziu, błogosław Shinsou_.

— Widzę, że nie wszyscy się ze mną zgadzają.

_A to nowość_.

— Oczywiście, to naturalne w waszej sytuacji, liczyć na szczęście, albo jakiś szczególny splot okoliczności...

_Aizen—sama, ja muszę za potrzebą..._

— Niestety, nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca.

_Skandal._

— Pozwólcie, że zademonstruję wam teraz, jak wygląda wasza sytuacja. Sytuacja tego miasta i mojego klucza. Nie zostaje nawet jedna możliwość, że uda wam się mnie pokonać.

_I to w tobie podziwiam, Aizen—sama. Nigdy nie zostawiasz furtki. Nigdy nie zostawiasz drzwi. Gdzie miejsce na grę? Na więź? Pieprzony absolutyzm_.

— Niektórzy z was orientują się już być może, o czym mówię. O waszej — że się tak wyrażę — ostatniej nadziei. Magicznej sztuczce w zanadrzu. Wasz as w rękawie.

#

Gin z uciechą ogarnął wzrokiem pole bitwy.

Haaaaa.

Co za moment, hihihiii…Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego i w Aizena, O, jak wytrzeszczyli oczy teraz... Komamura aż się zjeżył, cały stropiony. Może to i lepiej, że Yamamoto—sotaichou nie dzielił się na prawo i lewo wiedzą o posiadanych„asach w rękawie". Jak Aizen—sama odegra już własną magiczną sztuczkę, inni shinigami przynajmniej nie będą bardzo rozczarowani, bo od początku nie spodziewali się od życia za wiele. No i faktycznie, przeciwnik nie zostawi im ani tyci—tyci furteczki.

To jednak zaboli.

Żadnej furtki, żadnych drzwi. Absolutyzm. Ot, o czym marzy Aizen—sama: potęga, ponad ludźmi, hollowami, shinigami, arrancarami. I żadnego skrawka wspólnej przestrzeni pomiędzy sobą a resztą. Pieprzony absolutyzm. Jak fatamorgana bez okna na rzeczywistość, bez więzi ze swoim wybrańcem—ofiarą—łupem. A Gin tak lubił więzi, naprawdę lubił. Te cieniutkie, na których można było grać jak na strunach, te śliskie jak łuska węża, te ciepłe jak promyczki. I te najnaturalniejsze w dotyku, niby kapiące goryczą, a nierozrywalne — jak bankai Shinsou. Więzi – nawiązane. Międzyludzkie. Prawdziwe.

A teraz to. Wiedział, że zaboli.

Aizen stał tuż przy nim. Pogłaskał go po głowie.

— Dziękuję...

_Cała przyjemność po twojej stronie._

— Generale… Twój as w rękawie bardzo mi pomógł przez te wszystkie lata utrzymać czujność i skupienie. To ważne, aby mieć się na czym skoncentrować. Podarowałeś mi anioła stróża, generale, ale jego misja tutaj jest już zakończona.

Yamamoto—sotaichou postąpił kilka kroków, zdenerwowany. Wyglądał, jakby naprawdę liczył na ten ostatni cud. Nadaremnie, niestety. Aizen pogłaskał Gina jeszcze raz. Kapitanowie, porucznicy, także ci żywsi członkowie Espady zaczęli się zrywać, szeptać między sobą ze zdumieniem. Pokrzykiwać. Haaaa. Niespodzianka.

A Izuru nie pokazał nawet czubka głowy zza tego bajzlu. Naprawdę, nieładnie.

— Nie wnikam, czy miałeś coś konkretnego do zrobienia, czy zamierzałeś improwizować. — Aizen—sama uśmiechał się dobrotliwie. Naprawdę, w dobrotliwych uśmiechach był prawie—że—lepszy niż Kyoraku—taichou po trzecim sake. — Twoja obecność tutaj jest już tylko zbędnym balastem. A dla nich — złudną nadzieją. Skończmy z tym.

To zaboli, cholera.

Shinsou wierzgnęła gdzieś wewnątrz niespokojnie, jakby naprawdę chciała jeszcze popróbować swoich sił. A po co to, na co to? I tak już nie będzie powrotu na pustynię. I tak nie ma w tym za grosz poezji. Ale Ran—chan się drze, oranyjulek, aż tutaj ją słychać...

Aj.

— Żegnaj, Gin.

Ciął tylko raz. Wystarczyło. Zabolało. Kyouka Suigetsu wbił się aż na wylot i ustroił biały płaszcz ciapkami krwi. Chude, nerwowe palce gorączkowo złapały klingę, zakryły żołądek, jakby wewnętrzny hollow Gina chciał jeszcze w tej ostatniej chwili osłonić swoją wewnętrzną pustkę. Strużka krwi pociekła po dłoni — Aizen odsunął własną rękę, żeby się nie pobrudzić, i odwrócił się do generała Yamamoto. Skinął pogodnie głową, jakby się kłaniał. Za jego plecami Ichimaru Gin osunął się na gruzowisko, na kolana, szarpnął głową — biała grzywka opadła aż na rękojeść katany wbitej w żebra, jakby shinigami nadal próbował się zasłonić.

— Ajajaj...

Zabarwiona na różowo ślina pociekła z kącika ust, podkreślając kształt smętnej podkówki. Wieczny uśmiech Gina Ichimaru zblakł na dobre.

— Ajajajaj... — spróbował jeszcze raz. Zakrztusił się, splunął na jelec Kyouka Suigetsu. Aizen zmarszczył brwi.

— No już, już. — Machnął ręką. Ponowił ukłon w stronę generała i nie odwracając się nawet do Gina, sięgnął po swój miecz. — Tym razem to naprawdę koniec.

Gin zakaszlał, zachichotał, przewrócił się na plecy. Na jego twarz świeciło fałszywe słońce iluzorycznej Katakury, czysty żar, pozbawiony wschodów, zachodów i kapryśnych promyczków. Kyouka Suigetsu sterczał z żeber jak wskazówka słonecznego zegara. Nadeszła godzina chwały...

— Koniec — powtórzył Aizen z lekkim roztargnieniem i zmarszczył brwi odrobinę bardziej. Sięgnął raz jeszcze, nie patrząc. Zamrugał, spojrzał, sięgnął.

I zaniemówił ze zdumienia.

#

cdn


	2. Chapter 2

FINAŁ

Część 2

#

Ichimaru Gin oddychał z trudem, wpatrując się nieżyczliwie w błękitne niebo nad głową. Może naprawdę powinien był zawczasu przećwiczyć sobie tę scenę — ale gdyby Aizen dowiedział się przedwcześnie i, o zgrozo, uwierzył w jego skłonności do samookaleczeń w okolicy brzusznej, niedawne jeszcze życie Gina w Hueco Mundo znacznie by się... urozmaiciło. Cóż, wobec braku wcześniejszej praktyki należało improwizować. A w tym był dobry, oczywiście. Musiał być. Więc... Co można zdziałać, mając miecz przeciwnika w żebrach i krew nawet w dołeczku w brodzie...?

Aj.

Dołeczek. Jeśli krew była w dołeczku, znaczy, że dołeczek wziął i się ujawnił. Konieczna jest natychmiastowa interwencja. Wielolicowa lisia osobowość Gina stanowczo odmawiała posiadania dołeczków — i czyniła to bardzo skutecznie, stawiając na straży przeciwdołeczkowego ułożenia podbródka odpowiednio napięty uśmiech. Skoro dołeczek wychynął na świat, znaczyło to, że uśmiechowi się opadło. Niedobrze. Zacznijmy zatem od spraw najważniejszych. Drgnięcie kącików ust. Leciutkie strzepnięcie krwi z dolnej wargi. Jedno stuknięcie zębami o zęby, dla natlenienia gardła.

I uuuuuuśmiech...

Dołeczek znikł. Gin odprężył się i pozwolił łopatkom na moment przylgnąć bezwolnie do gruzu. Leżał bez ruchu — jeszcze chwilę... Podejrzewał czasem, że uprzykrzony dołek w brodzie ukradkiem pojawia się i znika, kiedy jego właściciel śpi. Jednak opiekun snów Gina Ichimaru, a przy tym jedyny znany mu anioł—stróż, nigdy nie napomknął o tym nawet jednym słóweczkiem.

Ach, te wszystkie sprawy, o których nigdy, ale to nigdy nie porozmawiali sobie z Izuru...

Coś łomotało. Ichimaru uchylił szczeliny powiek w nieco przejrzystsze szparki — nad sobą widział niebo, dookoła węszył ten sam pył, co od początku walki, suchy i niesmaczny. Słychać było łomotanie. Żeby się zorientować, czy wszystko poszło jako—tako dobrze, trzeba by odrobinę zmienić pozycję. Gin pamiętał mniej więcej, gdzie znajdował się Aizen w chwili ich dramatycznego pożegnania — a w obecnym momencie musiał być dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, skoro Ginowi dane było nadal leżeć, przy odrobinie wysiłku żyć i bez przeszkód przetrzymywać cenne zanpakutou w swym łonie. Leżący otworzył więc oczy i przekrzywił głowę.

Aizen dobijał się do niego pięściami i wykrzykiwał jakieś groźby.

Gin widywał wściekłe osy i inne żądlące bestie — wystarczyło sprowokować kapitan Soi—Fon za dobrych, dawnych dni w Seireitei. Widywał również rozjuszone karakony, cierpiące na przerost kołnierzykowy tylny. U motylków jednak — w zaobserwowanym dotąd przez Ichimaru Gina świecie — stan wściekłej furii raczej się nie pojawiał. Może to dlatego Aizen—kapustnik—sama wyglądał tu tak nie na miejscu, wywijając pięściami w powietrzu i krzycząc.

Kapustnik? Jedwabnik? Modraszek?

Gin zamknął oczy i otworzył je bardzo powoli. Myśli mąciły mu się leciutko. Nawet bardziej niż leciutko. Motylki... Powaga, nakazał sobie ze znużeniem. Powaga. Bądź co bądź — ten człowiek go zabił.

Zakrztusił się, odkaszlnął, w oczach lekko pobielało.

Ta część gry nadal zupełnie mu się nie podobała. Ale cóż — przedstawienie musi trwać. Otworzył szeroko oczy, skupiając wzrok. Przy łomotaniu Aizena i okruchach murarki opadających z obu stron, dało się teraz dostrzec żółtawą barierę, otaczającą niewielki fragment muru. Według wiedzy Gina — a były to dane z narady strategicznej sprzed lat piętnastu, później nigdy nie aktualizowane z powodu obawy przed przeciekiem informacji — miała to być postawiona naprędce ściana kidou, w postaci prostopadłościennej bryły, zamykającej Gina z jego cennym ładunkiem wewnątrz, a Aizena bez ładunku — na zewnątrz.

Proste jak konstrukcja zanpakutou.

Wyglądało na to, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Była to prawdziwa ulga dla głównego aktora w przedstawieniu, zważywszy, że ostatnie konsultacje z reżyserem odbył wieki temu, w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości niemalże.

Krew mu ciekła z kieszeni.

Jak miło, że staruszek generał tak się porządnie postarał. Przez ostatnie lata, spędzone u boku Aizena, zdążył nie tylko uwierzyć, ale i przekonać się o potędze samozwańczego boga, rzeczywiście zbliżonej do wszechmocy. Dawne sekretne plany zakładały odseparowanie Aizena od jego zanpakutou na dostatecznie długi moment, żeby postawić między nimi wystarczająco odporną barierę.

Czyli na jeden momencik właściwie. Tyle, co podeptać lisa.

Mętniejące myśli podążyły w przeszłość, do czasu, kiedy została zaplanowana, wpisana w przeznaczenie i zaprzysiężona ta chwila obecna, w której teraz leżał i dławił się pokrwawioną śliną. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że uda się ta sztuczka z barierą. A tu — proszę. Mieli jednak rację. Dobrze ją mieć raz na jakiś czas. Mieli rację.

Kaszlnął krwią.

#

Na przekór obiegowej opinii o nierozrywalności więzi między shinigami i zanpakutou, zwłaszcza w przypadku aizenowego ostrza iluzji, istniały sztuczki, które mogły naruszyć połączenie. Niektóre z nich były równie proste co — ostateczne, właściwie. Najprostsze i podstawowe zakłócenie naturalnego połączenia shinigami z jego ostrzem powstawało poprzez wmieszanie w ten układ jakiejś osoby trzeciej. Najlepiej takiej, która ochotniczo się nabije na sporny miecz. Powstałaby wprawdzie tylko fizyczna szczelina w więzi — ale już i to mogło wiele zdziałać. Pod warunkiem, oczywiście, że zdarzyłoby się w odpowiednim momencie.

U szczytu ewolucji.

Kolejne zakłócenie więzi powstaje w najbardziej granicznych momentach. Jak przy osiągnięciu bankai — czasami osobowość zanpakutou i jego właściciela zmienia się w zbyt gwałtownym przeskoku, żeby jedno mogło nadążyć za drugim. Czasami nie nadąża. Wiele było przyczyn, dla których większość shinigami nie osiągało nigdy poziomu bankai — a konflikt wewnętrzno—zewnętrzny był tylko jedną z nich, nie najczęstszą. Zdarzało się to jednak — i można się było spodziewać, że taki sam mechanizm zadziała przy innej drastycznej zmianie, która wpłynęłaby na symbiozę shinigami i zanpakutou.

Jak ostateczne ubóstwienie.

Używając Hogyoku jako katalizatora, Aizen niewątpliwie zaszedł na niedostępne innym wyżyny. A raczej — w niedostępną dal. Zaczynał jednak jako shinigami — dusza na tyle potężna, aby część siebie musiała nieść w ostrzu miecza, zabezpieczonym za pasem, aby nie kaleczyć siebie i innych dookoła własną mocą. Shinigami i zanpakutou byli jednością — ale zawsze w dwóch odsłonach. Dusza, która rozpoznawała i akceptowała własną moc, decydowała się na ścieżkę miecza i przywoływała zanpakutou, raz na zawsze — w obecnym wcieleniu — decydowała w ten sposób o swojej tożsamości. Wojownik i jego katana — razem szli do celu, razem przeżywali szczęście i cierpienie, jednocześnie dojrzewali i rozwijali siebie oraz swoją więź. Razem, jednocześnie — i zawsze w dwóch odsłonach.

O tym warto było pamiętać...

Aizen pragnął więcej. Zawsze więcej. Aizen sięgnął po więcej — i otrzymał więcej. A zaklinacz iluzji, który mu towarzyszył w drodze na boski tron, wszystkie kolejne przemiany i zdobycze celebrował razem ze swym panem. Zawsze jednak był także osobno. W bardzo szczególnej chwili mogło mu się przydarzyć, że — nie nadąży? Zazwyczaj potrzeba było nie byle jakiej potęgi, żeby oderwać shinigami od jego zanpakutou. Ich reiatsu przyciągało się nawzajem i wzywało przez czas i przestrzeń, w przytomności czy nieprzytomności. Ot, taka codzienne poetyczne rozdwojenie jaźni. Aizena trzeba by wpierw znokautować — albo jego miecz zapieczętować — żeby ich rozdzielić. Jeśli jednak zaczekać na odpowiednie okoliczności przyrody, kiedy Suigetsu właśnie będzie jakby w tyle, a w tych okolicznościach wywołać dodatkowe zakłócenie fizycznie, a na tej osnowie...

Mówiąc krótko: bierzemy Aizena i pozwalamy mu się dziabnąć mieczem.

Lata wcześniej, na owych naradach strategicznych w Seireitei, kiedy zagrożenie stworzone przez Aizena zostało zidentyfikowane i starannie utajnione, zespół decyzyjny przeżywał niejeden moment wątpliwości. Kiedy by nie wyeliminowali zagrożenia, groziła im samym lub ich następcom, lub następcom następców bezpośrednia powtórka z rozrywki, gdyby uparty duch Aizena odrodził się w Seireitei lub wystarczająco blisko, żeby zbudować sobie podobnie destruktywną tożsamość. Rzecz była poważna, z każdym aizenowym sukcesem stawała się poważniejsza, odkrycie prawdy wiele kosztowało i wiele zajęło czasu. Rozwiązanie sprawy najzwyczajniej w świecie przez zabicie ambitnego delikwenta oznaczałoby spychanie tego wszystkiego również na następne pokolenia. A to z kolei drażniło nieco och—jakże—czułe sumienia ówczesnych dowódców Gotei. Z kolei sposobu, który pozwoliłby konkretną duszę całkowicie i zupełnie wyłączyć z obiegu wcieleń, zniszczyć do cna i nie oglądać już nigdy w żadnym z pokoleń świata — nie było. Zupełnie i zwyczajnie nie było. Dusza oznaczała wieczność. Świat zmieniałby się, jego władcy następowaliby po sobie i zostawiali bałagan, wszystkie wymiary istnienia stawałyby na głowie — a dusze nadal odradzałyby się w nich pod różnymi postaciami. Dusza reprezentowała wieczność.

Shinigami reprezentował odpowiedzialność.

Shinigami, przyjmując swoją rolę i ścieżkę, za wiele rzeczy przyjmował odpowiedzialność. A przede wszystkim — powinien brać odpowiedzialność za siebie i za swojego zanpakutou. Za to, że dla harmonii, kontroli i potęgi przekuł część duszy w inne istnienie — równorzędne, lecz odrębne, i nie będące już duszą, lecz tylko — aż — właśnie mieczem—duchem.

Duch reprezentował śmiertelność.

Przy całej swojej tożsamości, odrębności, swoistości, duch pozostawał cieniem duszy. Cień — istnienie jak każde inne, ważne i poważne, równorzędne i równouprawnione — nie był duszą, lecz cieniem właśnie, świadomym odblaskiem, zwierciadlanym odbiciem, jak zbłąkane ze ścieżki wcieleń wspomnienia żywych ludzi. Zniszczenie, rozwianie, rozświecenie cienia było możliwe. Dusza istniała dalej, przeżywała kolejne życia, kwitła.

Ale nigdy już nie była taka sama.

Z pewnością poprzez zniszczenie wielkiej części aizenowej wrodzonej mocy, udałoby się pomniejszyć potencjał jego duszy w samej jej istocie. Nigdy już nie odrodziłby się równie silny, choćby i powrócił do Seireitei i ponownie wszedł na drogę do najwyższej władzy nad światem. Utrata zanpakutou przez zupełne jego zniszczenie oznaczała śmierć — nawet niekoniecznie natychmiastową, ale część duszy umierała na zawsze, nieodwracalnie, bezpowrotnie. Złamanie miecza — jak śmierć shinigami: trwały tylko do następnego wcielenia. Ale gdy zniszczyć coś zupełnie i bezlitośnie...

Nie było głosów sprzeciwu.

Z braku innych, lepszych perspektyw, zdecydowano o podjęciu kampanii przeciw—kyouko—suigetsowej. Nikt wtedy jeszcze nie spodziewał się, do jakich rozmiarów urośnie całe to ubóstwienne szaleństwo, przerażające wynalazki i ego Aizena, jednak wiadomo już było, że na swoją ścieżkę wstąpił już dawno i pewnie na niej stoi, przyciskając zanpakutou bardzo mocno do piersi. Nieprędko mogła się zdarzyć okazja do naruszenia więzi — ale shinigami prócz odpowiedzialności miewali zazwyczaj kamienną cierpliwość. Jak sam Aizen — tak każdy z nich. Postanowili czekać do skutku. Szybciutko przyjęto stosowny plan, który miał rozdzielić Kyouka Suigetsu od jego właściciela. Gin w dzieleniu był dobry, nie protestował zatem zanadto. Być może dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewał się dożyć stosownej okazji.

A kuku.

#

A kuku?

Jak dotąd, rozpatrując lata niewiernej służby i wiernej zdrady, ten moment z samym dziabnięciem wyszedł chyba najlepiej ze wszystkiego. Miecz Aizena zgodnie z planem utkwił w osobie dziabniętej, osoba dziabiąca utkwiła zaś po drugiej stronie — hmm. Barykady? Bariery?

Mętne myśli Gina obsiadły gęsto ciekawy problem strategiczny.

Wtedy, dawno, dawno temu, pomysłów na tę barierę było wiele, a żaden nie miał większych szans w starciu z rzeczywistością. W miarę upływu lat rzeczywistość potężniała jeszcze, a dalsze pomysły Gina jak gdyby miękły w kolanach. Tymczasem zaś, jak się okazało, Yamamoto—soutaichou wyciągnął skądś dodatkowy zapas kidotwórczego reiatsu i postawił imponujący mur. Aizen bił w niego pięściami od dobrej chwili, a nawet nie zdołał ogarnąć jego źródła i natury.

A ta była jakby znajoma.

Gin zapluł się krwią i przez chwilę drapał palcami dach, przesuwając dłoń bliżej brzegu bariery — na ile mógł ocenić, była to dobrze zaprojektowana tarcza ochronna, pozwalała swobodnie badać się od wnętrza, pozostawała nieprzepuszczalna dla zewnętrza. Reiatsu niejednolite — generał zebrał zapewne kilkuosobową grupę shinigami, wykorzystując ich indywidualne zdolności do demoniej magii, aby stworzyć wspólnymi siłami barierę nie do pokonania dla Aizena. Obojętniejące zmysły Gina nie próbowały odróżnić poszczególnych wątków w osobliwym węźle — prócz jednego. Mimo, że lekka i jakby z wyglądu krucha, ściana sprawiała wrażenie niezmiernie ociężałej.

O.

###

cdn


	3. Chapter 3

FINAŁ

Część 3

#

Ale — jako pierwsi rzucili się do czynu, oczywiście, oficerowie Oddziału Jedenastego.

#

Z pewnej oddali, spoza równie duszących co niepięknych warstw pyłu, znaczącą scenę dookoła Aizena obserwowała uważnie para śliwkowofioletowych oczu.

- Ikkaku - oznajmił Yumichika z ważną miną. - Dzisiaj coś dla mnie zrobisz.

Auć.  
Madarame Ikkaku nie znał lęku i nie doznawał strachu. Jedni nazywali to odwagą, inni brakiem wyobraźni. Jeszcze inni - nadmiarem testosteronu, na co wskazywać miało zresztą, ich zdaniem, przedwczesne wypadnięcie włosów. Tych ostatnich Ikkaku masakrował najchętniej. Prawda była jednak taka, że Madarame san-seki doskonale znał uczucie absolutnego, panicznego przerażenia.

- No już, już. - Yumi rozszyfrował bez pudła minę przyjaciela, zbył ją jednak niecierpliwym machnięciem. Pomacał się z niezadowoleniem po grzywce, pogrzebał przez chwilę w gruzie, zgubionego piórka jednak nie znalazł. - Zrobisz coś dla mnie. I to ci się z początku nie spodoba. Ale potem - potem będzie pięknie.  
Ikkaku nie czuł się pocieszony. Wcale a wcale. W Oddziale Jedenastym nie było miejsca na takie cuda—niewidy. Na takie sceny, na takie gadki, na takie te tamte różne. W Oddziale Jedenastym to się robiło inaczej.

Nie mówiło się takich rzeczy.

W Jedenastce robiło się co trzeba bez zbędnego gadania. Pewne sprawy po prostu sobie istniały, jak woda w rzekach, ryż w polach i głowa na ramionach. Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę roztrząsać bez końca jakiś zupełnie naturalny element rzeczywistości, jak drzewo wiśni, jak cieknąca rynna, jak blizna kapitana Zarakiego — proszę bardzo. Każdy może mieć swoje nieszkodliwe obsesje, dopóki nie włazi z nimi Ikkaku na głowę. Tymczasem w Oddziale Jedenastym nie analizowało się w nieskończoność teorii istnienia, jak to lubili robić inni. W tym Oddziale po prostu przeżywało się, celebrowało całym sobą zastany fakt istnienia każdej jednej rzeczy, bo po to przecież było to pieprzone życie w raju, żeby je przeżyć aż po pieprzony grób. Taki jeden z drugim teoretyk życia jeszcze nie zdążył zgłębić do końca idei istnienia ludzkiej głowy, kiedy mu już spadała z karku i turlała się bezużytecznie w najbliższe krzaki.

I po co to, i na co?

Nie chodziło o to, żeby biernie akceptować rzeczy zastane. O, co to, to nie. Gdyby kapitan Zaraki akceptował rzeczy zastane, do dnia dzisiejszego błąkałby się jeszcze po zaułkach Seireitei i na własne ukapitanizowanie by nie dotarł — a tak, to zsadził Yachiru z ramienia, wyrżnął czołem w najbliższą ścianę i wybił sobie na skróty sensowną ścieżkę do Oddziału, kiedy się z małą zgubili tego pierwszego dnia w zaułkach. Nie, wbrew swojej wysokoenergetycznej filozofii życiowej, członkowie Jedenastki posiadali doskonałe wyczucie dopuszczalnych granic. Otóż pewne rzeczy należały po prostu do natury świata, jak znikanie sake z bukłaka i gubienie się skarpetek u praczek. Inne sprawy zaś — zjawiały się i czekały, czy ktoś zauważy i zrobi z nimi porządek. Ściany, drzwi, maniery przy stole i terminowość sprawozdawczości — nikt chyba nie śmiałby twierdzić, że to należy do naturalnego porządku świata? Nie ma takiej możliwości. Można z tym było walczyć — zresztą, walczyć można było ze wszystkim, a przeważnie nawet należało. Można to było ewentualnie ignorować, odmówić przyjęcia do wiadomości, odsyłać z adnotacją, że adresat nieznany. Wprawdzie ciężko się robiło takie notki na Piekielnych Motylkach, ale się mimo wszystko dało. I tak funkcjonował świat przeciętnego żołnierza Oddziału Jedenastego — oparty na wewnętrznym, prostym podziale i rozróżnieniu na sprawy, które tworzą sens życia, oraz sprawy, które usilnie usiłują go mącić.  
— Zrobisz coś dla mnie, Ikkaku — mówił Yumi.  
Nie, żeby robienie różnych rzeczy dla Yumichiki nie należało do naturalnego porządku rzeczy. Yumi był jak zanpakutou — kiedyś po prostu się przytrafił, a teraz, to już najwyżej można by go odrąbać. Razem z własną głową Ikkaku. A Trzeci Oficer Madarame, chociaż z szalonym entuzjazmem rzucał się do akcji, grożących utratą ręki, nogi, odzieży, resztek posiadanych pieniędzy czy dobrej opinii, to jednak swoje najbardziej integralne części wolałby zatrzymać przy sobie. Dla szczytnego celu zachowania głowy na karku, zanpakutou za pasem i Yumichiki u boku, kolejność dowolna, Ikkaku nie widziałby problemu, żeby jakąkolwiek rzecz zrobić, albo mieć coś zrobione dla siebie, albo cokolwiek w którąkolwiek stronę. Działanie, tak. Tyle, że ta sytuacja od początku stwarzała problem, bo Yumichika nie przystąpił do żadnego sensownego działania.

On do pieprzonej rozmowy przystąpił!

Ikkaku rozejrzał się w panice, szukając wymówki wśród gruzów. Śliwkowofioletowe spojrzenie krytycznie wbijało mu się w kark. Durny Yumi i jego durne gadanie. Nie można było iść, gdziekolwiek chciał iść, zrobić, cokolwiek chciał zrobić, a obgadać wszystko potem, jak już będą obaj przyzwoicie wytarzani w sake? Do cholery, co byłoby niewłaściwego w takiej kolejności zdarzeń?

— Posłuchaj, Ikkaku. Zrobimy tak... To znaczy, ty najpierw. No, proszę cię.

Ikkaku aż się żachnął. No, to pojechali po bandzie.

Poprosił.

Fakt, że ktoś dla kogoś zrobi wszystko, był najnormalniejszym punktem dnia codziennego, sensem życia i tym tam wszystkim innym, i nie trzeba było tego roztrząsać. Nie wolno było tego roztrząsać. Zwłaszcza głośno. Bo takie głośne gadanie, o, to w ogóle jest parszywa sprawa. Słów się nie da zbić na miazgę, jak już raz zostały powiedziane. Dlatego trzeba mniej gadać, a więcej bić. Wtedy wszystko będzie jasne i spokojne, i wiadomo będzie, że Madarame Ikkaku zrobi dla Ayasegawy Umichiki wszystko, tak po prostu, bez żadnego gadania.

No i po co durny Yumi musiał znienacka wyskoczyć właśnie z gadką?

— Nie podoba mi się to — mruknął Ikkaku odrobinę żałośnie. Nie był takim idiotą, na jakiego lubił się kreować, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał. Gdyby pięści wystarczały w Oddziale Jedenastym, Omaeda byłby od dawna jego porucznikiem, a Yumi zdobywałby sławę w innej jednostce, będąc ozdobą na przykład Oddziału Szóstego. Zresztą, Ikkaku od dawna wiedział, że Kuchiki—taichou ma sekretny diaboliczny plan pozbawienia Oddziału Jedenastego całej śmietanki. Madarame nie wykoncypował jeszcze, co Kuchiki Byakuya byłby z tą śmietanką oficerską robił, ale przechwytywanie szło mu nieźle. Abarai był już stracony bezpowrotnie, Yachiru więcej czasu spędzała ostatnio w ogródku Byakkuna niż w szafie Yumichiki, nawet kapitan Zaraki dał się Kuchikiemu zaciągnąć do Hueco Mundo, zamiast towarzyszyć swoim oficerom w prawdziwej walce w Karakurze. Wstyd i bezwstyd.  
Auć.  
Yumichika przez chwilę stukał wyczekująco podeszwą w kamyk, wreszcie wyciągnął długie ramię i bezceremonialnie palnął Ikkaku w łyse czółko. Madarame fuknął gniewnie. Już prawie, prawie udało mu się zapaść w chaotyczny stupor, błogo oddzielający go od rzeczywistości — i proszę, nic z tego. Rzeczywistość łypała niecierpliwie fioletowym okiem i oczekiwała od Ikkaku działań.

Nie tylko działań.

— Zrobisz coś dla mnie TERAZ.

Nie mówiło się takich rzeczy. Robiło się je tak jakoś naturalnie, przecież to było widać, że coś trzeba zrobić, i wtedy się to robiło, i było zrobione. Cholerny Yumi. Przez to, że powiedział to głośno, że w ogóle coś o tym powiedział, od razu było wiadomo, że jest źle.

To będzie coś cholernie cholernego.

To będzie coś wykraczającego poza normalne sprawy i normalne rzeczy, i normalne reakcje. I może nie wystarczyć, że on by i tak wszystko zrobił, i że Yumichika też zrobiłby wszystko, bo tą razą trzeba zrobić coś jakiegoś konkretnego i to będzie parszywe. I na pewno się Ikkaku nie spodoba. I będzie takie jakieś... Nienormalne. Nie takie.

Szlag.

Czy nie wystarczało, że się robiło normalne rzeczy? Takie sensowne i proste? Takie, które nie wymagały kłopotliwych słów i jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwych pytań później? Przyznawał się wprost i nie uważał tego za żaden wstyd: był cholernym konserwatystą! No i co z tego? Lubił, jak rzeczy były zostawiane w spokoju, i odbywały się jak trzeba, jak zawsze, jak należy. Lubił tradycyjne i proste sposoby załatwiania spraw.

A Yumichika lubił piękne i skuteczne sposoby załatwiania spraw.

Jego najlepszy cholerny przyjaciel w środku uczciwej bitwy wyskoczył znienacka z ochotą do rozmowy. Poważnej, jak się zdawało. Jego najlepszy cholerny przyjaciel sypiał w jedwabnym kimonie w małe kwiatki, duże kwiatki i średnie kwiatki z pączkami. Jego najlepszy cholerny przyjaciel zamiast trzymać w zanadrzu bukłak bozo, mieścił tam nieprzeliczoną ilość metaforycznych asów w rękawie. Jego najlepszy cholerny przyjaciel znał takie słowa, jak „metaforyczny"! No dobrze, może Ikkaku też znał takie słowa, ale on tylko przez asocjację. Wmuszoną. Przy gwałtownym oporze z jego strony

A Yumi właśnie powiedział głośno, że będą coś robić.

To, czego mówić nie musiał, bo rysowało się wystarczająco wyraźnie, to był fakt, że trzeba było aż powiedzieć głośno. Aż zasygnalizować. Bo może nie zrobiłoby się tego tak normalnie. Może Ikkaku nie zrobiłby tego odruchowo, tak jak zawsze wszystko robił, sam z siebie i z całego serca. A może — może Yumi wątpił, że Ikkaku by to zrobił bez tego dodatkowego dopowiedzenia. A może nie wątpił, ale cośtam. Bo to było aż tak straszne, że nic już potem nie będzie takie samo.

Jak bankai.

W całym niepamiętanym życiu i wspominanym czule tułaniu się po zaświatach nic i nigdy chyba nie przeraziło Ikkaku bardziej, niż to cholerne bankai, wbrew sobie i niespodziewanie napotkane, osiągnięte, wmuszone właściwie. W Rukongai życie było błąkaniem się bez celu i waleniem swoją głową w cudzą głowę aż do błogosławionej bezprzytomności. Potem przytrafił się Yumichika, ze swoim opłakiwanym potem przez lata warkoczem, długimi palcami i bolesnymi kopnięciami w miejsca, o których zwykle nie wie się, że tak bolą. Chaos zyskał jako—taki kształt. I, cholera, niech już mu będzie, że zyskał całe to cholerne jakieś piękno. A Zaraki—no—Kenpachi i Kusajishi Yachiru, czyli Zaraki—taichou i jego różowy skrzat opiekuńczy, zmienili ten sensowny i piękny chaos w sensowne, piękne i celowe życie — społecznie, cholera, akceptowane!

Bankai mogło to wszystko zrujnować.

Bankai było poważne. Bankai było o stopień za wysoko, o krok za daleko od tej ukonstytuowanej fajowości, którą przesycone było życie w Oddziale Jedenastym. Z bankai związane były sprawy poważne, niepokojące, zmuszające do myślenia. Ba, zmuszające do gadania nawet! Ono mogło odgrodzić Ikkaku od najlepszego, co miał, i najbardziej ukochanego — bycia Trzecim Oficerem Oddziału Jedenastego. A to była przecież kwintesencja jego wspaniałego świata — zawartego w cudownych, łatwo akceptowanych absurdach i prostych podziałach. Bo kapitan Oddziału mógł nawet nie mieć shikai. Bo tak. A porucznik Oddziału mógł nawet nie mieć metra wzrostu. Bo tak. A Trzeci Oficer mógł być Trzeci tylko dlatego, że Piąty Oficer nie kłóciłby się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem nawet o ukochaną liczbę trzy.

Bo tak.

Przeklęte bankai nadeszło jak choroba. Na szczęście nie panoszyło się otwarcie przy wszystkich. Za to Yumi wiedział, oczywiście, o wszystkim. A Ikkaku wiedział, oczywiście, że to właśnie o to teraz chodzi.

— Oczywiście, o to chodzi — potwierdził Yumichika niepytany. Bezceremonialnie złapał przyjaciela za kołnierz i postawił go na nogi. — Idziemy.  
— A ja nie chcę — burknął Ikkaku wrogo.

— A ja nie chcę jeszcze bardziej. — Fioletowe oczy spochmurniały, ściemniały i nagle rozbłękitniły się jasno w kącikach. — Bo jak ty użyjesz swojego, to ja też będę musiał użyć swojego.

— Twojego... bankai? — zdumiał się śmiertelnie Madarame.

— Nieee, skąd bym wziął bankai — uśmiechnął się smutno Yumi. — Czegoś o wiele gorszego... O wiele, wiele gorszego.

Cisza.

— Mojej tajnej broni — dopowiedział gorzko Yumichika.

— No, właśnie! — Ikkaku gorączkowo uczepił się pretekstu. — Tajna broń. Jak moje bankai. Będzie dobra, dopóki pozostanie tajna, prawda?

— Ach... — westchnął Ayasegawa — coś w tym jest. Niestety, choćby nie wiem jak tajne, nic nie będzie naprawdę dobrą bronią, dopóki się tego nie użyje. Bo w ogóle nie będzie wtedy bronią, tylko cholernym marnotrawstwem!

Cisza.

Ikkaku ruszył się wreszcie i podszedł o krok w stronę Yumichiki. Ayasegawa wyglądał dziwnie, twarz mu się wykrzywiła, oczy błyszczały chorobliwie. Ikkaku stuknął palcem w czoło przyjaciela. Gorące.

— Wszystko gra? — zapytał krótko.

— Takie tam. — Yumi znowu zbył sprawę machnięciem. — Widzisz, to cytat był... To o marnotrawieniu...

— E?

— Mnie... Długo przekonywano, żebym to zrobił. Aż mnie przekonano.

Cisza.

— I zrobisz to... coś?

— Zrobię.

Cisza.

— No — powiedział spokojnie Madarame Ikkaku — to chodźmy to zrobić.

I poszli.

#

cdn


	4. Chapter 4

FINAŁ

Część 4

###

— Jeszcze trochę. No, jeszcze troszeczkę. Na pewno dasz radę — powtarzał krzepiąco porucznik Kira. Pot ściekał mu z włosów, spojrzenie miał błędne, twarz bladą z przejęcia, a szyję czerwoną od wysiłku. W niewielkim pomieszczeniu tuż pod dachem budynku z trudem dało się oddychać. Kira, od stóp do głów przepisowo umundurowany, machał wytrwale rękami i obszernymi połami kimona ciągle na nowo wywoływał z gruzu burze pyłowe.

— Nie wiej na mnie — burknęła ponuro Nanao—fukutaichou. Ona przynajmniej przebrała się na tę okazję w krótszą kosode, ale i tak, skulona na podłodze, cała nurzała się w okruchach tynku. W ogóle Nanao Ise niewiele przypominała dzisiaj samą siebie. Zamknięte oczy, palce zaciśnięte tak mocno, że aż zbielały, okulary ciśnięte w kąt — pozostawał tylko jeden znajomy akcent: spod biodra przykucniętej pani porucznik wystawał grzbiet sporej księgi, jakby dla dodania otuchy zabranej ze sobą w wir walki. Kira zerknął spod grzywki i uśmiechnął się tym swoim bladym, przejmującym uśmiechem, odległym o całe oceany gruzu. Wzruszył ramionami w przepraszającym geście i zamachnął się jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz.

— Omote o agero... Omote o agero... — mruczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, krztusząc się drobinkami gruzu i własną głowę opuszczając jak najniżej, podczas gdy swoje zanpakutou zachęcał do czegoś wprost przeciwnego. Ciężki hak Wabisuke raz za razem uderzał w barierę kidou, która podnosiła się spod dłoni Nanao i biegła wzwyż, otaczając nieprzepuszczalnym murem ich oboje, dach budynku i osoby — osobę — powyżej nich. Porucznik Oddziału Dziewiątego potrząsnęła głową — pyłowa siwizna zmieniła się w pyłową aureolkę nad brwiami Nanao. Dziewczyna stukała rytmicznie dłonią w dłoń, bezgłośnie powtarzając właściwą inkantację i utrzymując w całości konstrukcję bariery własnym reiatsu, własnym oddechem i własną krwią.

— Omote o agero, Wabisuke. — Kira Izuru łupnął mieczem w ścianę kidou. Między samym Izuru a porucznik Nanao zadzierzgnięto na potrzeby tego wyczynu nić demoniej magii, która sprawiła, że fizyczna natura zanpakutou Kiry mogła również w wymiarze fizycznym wspomóc kidou koleżanki. Ponury hak promieniował sceptycyzmem przy każdym uderzeniu w bezpostaciową ścianę, jednak spełniał swoje zadanie. Za którymś razem Nanao podniosła gwałtownie głowę.

Bariera zawibrowała.

O—ho—ho. Ktoś ostro się do nich dobijał. Ktoś się do nich dobijał bardzo ostro.

— Kira—kun...

Ale porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego już nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jakby to drgnięcie w tkaninie bariery przeniosło się na jego kark, niewidoczny spod jasnych włosów, i jakby wszystkie te włosy zjeżyło. To, co rzuciło się z hakiem na mgliścieświetlistą ścianę, to była czysta furia.

Auć.

Nanao właściwie nie znała swojego współporucznika zbyt dobrze — nie miała okazji widywać go w chwilach, kiedy przeżywał jakieś silniejsze emocje. Każdy jakoś zakładał z góry, że Kira—kun to taki dobry, szczery chłopak — co w sercu, to zaraz na twarzy, żaden sekret. Tymczasem, jak pomału uświadamiała sobie Nanao, Kira Izuru okazywał swoje uczucia niewątpliwie szczerze i żarliwie, ale jakby — w ograniczonym zakresie. Część zawsze zostawała zamknięta gdzieś wewnątrz, byle tylko nie niepokoić innych, a urodziwa, delikatna twarz porucznika oblekała się w wystarczającą porcję otwartego uśmiechu, uroczego zakłopotania, nieprzejrzystego smutku i mglistego oddania, żeby nikt już nie wnikał w to, co kryło się w głębi. Pod złocistą firaną grzywki, na gęstym błękicie spojrzenia.

Błękit był dziś bardzo blady. Kira był dziś bardzo zły.

Oczy robiły mu się prawie białe, kiedy raz za razem uderzał ostrzem w barierę. Niezmieniony wyraz twarzy, niezmieniony, zakłopotany półuśmiech, biała furia w oczach. Wabisuke obijał się o głuchą ciszę muru, jakby przez niego mógł się wbić w ręce, które tam na górze uderzały w barierę.

_Aizen._

Nanao podniosła z niepokojem głowę, ale ściany jej bryły tylko leciusieńko wibrowały obcym naciskiem. Aizen był tam jednak i za chwilę pozbiera się na tyle, żeby na poważnie zaatakować ich konstrukcję. Cóż, jak na razie, zadziwiająco dobrze im szło. Jej samej udało się stworzyć odpowiedni kształt, a Kira, ze swoim prostolinijnym i znającym na wylot wszelkie ograniczenia zanpakutou oraz wszechstronnym i elastycznym talentem do kidou doskonale uzupełniał starania Nanao. Złość tylko go w tym wypadku dopingowała. Dziewczyna patrzyła w sufit — przemęczona wyobraźnia podsuwała jej wizję kałuży krwi, przeciekającej przez dach z przebitego mieczem ciała.

— No dalej. Omote o agero. Jeszcze, jeszcze trochę wytrzymaj — powtarzał monotonnie Kira.

Jeszcze trochę, Ichimaru—san. Ichimaru—taichou. Nanao przesunęła się ostrożnie, nie zmieniając ułożenia rąk. Gdy Yamamoto—soutaichou przedstawił im szczegóły zadania, zdążyła tylko w miarę zebrać się w sobie i otrząsnąć z szoku. Tymczasem Kira... Cóż, on zawsze sprawiał wrażenie leciutko zszokowanego. Wygodne, cóż, wygodne. W ten sposób nikt się nie zastanawia, jak bardzo jesteś wstrząśnięty tak naprawdę, w głębi duszy. No i nikt nie pomyśli, że może tak naprawdę nie jesteś nazbyt zaskoczony, nie bardzo wstrząśnięty, a jedynie...

Przejęty?

Nie chciała teraz analizować uczuć Kiry. Do analizy czegokolwiek potrzebne były warunki z większą przewagą tlenu nad pyłem. Nanao przeszeptała inkantację jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Tynk zgrzytał w zębach, a palce podtrzymywały bardzo zawiłą konstrukcję demoniej magii. To nie był czas na analizowanie Kiry.

— Rąb — poleciła tylko.

Rąbał. Bił, walił, umacniał półprzejrzysty mur, zza którego zwidywała się im obojgu odczłowieczona maska twarzy Aizena Soosuke. Kira rąbał zwidy na ociężałe strzępki reiatsu. Ściana tężała. Za mało.

— Wytrzymaj jeszcze, jeszcze trochę.

Za mało.

#

Aizen był tak wściekły, że kilka jego arrankarów, które zbiegły się do przywódcy na sygnał kłopotów, od samego nacisku jego reiatsu rozpadły się w czarny dym. Otaczająca Ichimaru Gina i jego cenny łup ściana—bariera dygotała od uderzeń czystej, wściekłej energii przepoczwarzonego shinigami. Ukitake Juushirou przyglądał się temu z troską.

Gin popluł trochę krwią.

Zdaje się, że zaczęło ich łączyć coś więcej, niż tylko kolor włosów. Ukitake dotknął palcem ust, jakby chciał upewnić się, że nie złapie go atak kaszlu. Jakiekolwiek przeznaczenie dobrało sobie w drużynę tę ich gromadkę, poobijaną i przyprószoną kurzem, musiało mieć poczucie humoru. Jeden w drugiego, wszyscy jakoś wybrakowani. Przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się nad tą myślą. Jego as w rękawie, hmmm... Zmarszczył brwi, czując, jak ramię pod jego policzkiem trzęsie się od tłumionego śmiechu. Podniósł pytająco wzrok. Zwodniczo poczciwe oczy Kyoraku pod rondem kapelusza lśniły pogodą ducha.

— Masz rację, wymarzona z nas banda. — Przyjaciel z pełnym przekonaniem zawtórował jego niewypowiedzianym myślom. Ukitake—taichou mocniej oparł się na łokciu Kyoraku i uśmiechnął się po swojemu — łagodnie i dobrotliwie. Normalnie drużyna marzeń.

Gin.

Leżał tam, widać było z daleka, i jeszcze się nawet ruszał. Podniósł właśnie dłoń do ucha i nader wyraziście dał Aizenowi do zrozumienia, że niczego nie słyszy. Co zresztą było prawdą, zważywszy na projekt tej ich łapserdackiej ściany. Cóż, dawny kapitan Oddziału Piątego szybko się pozbiera i porozbija barierę na bardzo drobniutkie niteczki energii. Nie zajmie mu to dużo czasu. Ale im samym z kolei do następnej części planu nie potrzeba było wcale dużo czasu. Ot, tyle, żeby dwie osoby przespacerowały się z jednego końca fałszywej Karakury na inny koniec — ten tutaj. A ponieważ oboje wzmiankowani będą mocno niechętni do zaplanowanych aktywności, warto wliczyć chwilę zapasu. Razem wzięte, powinno im wystarczyć czasu na wszystkie niezbędne czynności.

Najwyżej zabraknie dla głównego bohatera.

#

Właściwie, bardzo dobrze się złożyło, że nie było go tu w ogóle słychać. Gin leżał sobie spokojnie, otoczony promieniejącą energią jak bardzo ociężałą kołyską — nawet nie dochodziły tu echa wściekłych ataków Aizena, a co dopiero jego przypuszczalny monolog zupełnie—nie—liryczny. Samozwańczy bóg mógł się co najwyżej poprzyglądać chwilowo nieosiągalnej ofierze, a sam Gin — cóż, pewnie powinien w tym czasie zaczerpnąć jakąś głęboką, wewnętrzną satysfakcję z widoku porażki swego wroga.

Swego zabójcy.

Niestety, nawet ta przeszyta kataną i mocno otępiała część Gina zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę, że do porażki Aizena pozostała odległość o wiele, wiele dłuższa niż ostrze Kyouka Suigetsu w jego chudych żebrach. A poza tym był zmęczony, a policzek kleił mu się do kałuży, która pachniała tęchniejącą krwią. Nic dobrego. Gin w ogóle nie był w nastroju na przyjemności intelektualne — nawet na tak wyrafinowane, jak czerpanie satysfakcji z cudzego niepowodzenia.

Nie—po—wo—dze—nie.

Mażący się we własnej krwi umysł smakował z rozbawieniem te długie i ciekawe słowa, na których coraz ciężej było mu się skupić. Gin powoli, ale niestrudzenie formował jednak w głowie te wszystkie bardzo ładne i okrągłe zdania, o które obijały się bielinkowe skrzydła, oderwane skojarzenia i blednąca w zastraszającym tempie koherentność.

Ko—he—rent—ność.

Trzeba zachować kooo—khoo—khhhch. Krew kapnęła w długiej, obślizłej nitce piany. Trzeba zachować spokój. A spokój... Hmmm. Spokój kojarzył mu się z Izuru. Zadowolony z kolejnej koherentnej myśli, Ichimaru Gin przymknął oczy.

Ściana energii gęstniała w sobie tak mocno, jakby chciała pochylić się i otrzeć pokrwawiony, szpiczasty podbródek.

#

Odstąpił.

Bóg, istota doskonała, najwyższy byt nie powinien się kompromitować, bijąc pięściami w byle barierę kidou. Zwłaszcza, że wcale nie potrzebował się do tego zniżać. Aizen odstąpił od bariery, opuścił ręce, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Ślepy gniew opadał, zolbrzymiała moc powracała pod kontrolę swego pana. W pustych, zapatrzonych w wewnątrz oczach dzika furia walczyła o miejsce z zimną, bezdenną urazą.

— Jak zawsze potraficie mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi.

Aizen mówił spokojnie, a palce, które wyciągnęły się po chwili w stronę ściany energii, nie drżały już i chłodno badały powierzchnię konstrukcji kidou.

Ukitake wylądował na dachu naprzeciwko, z żalem przyglądając się, jak ciało dawnego towarzysza broni spustoszyła upiorna doskonałość. Pewne rzeczy naprawdę powinny być zostawione ze swoimi skazami.

— Ta nowa kuracja, co ci ją Retsu obiecała na po—wojnie... Powiemy jej, że już nie chcesz — mruknął Kyoraku, jak zawsze wtórując niewypowiedzianym na głos myślom przyjaciela. Razem podeszli kilka kroków w stronę jasnej bryły reiatsu. Aizen skwitował ich nadejście tylko niechętnym grymasem, nawet nie siląc się na atakowanie, i kontynuował badanie bariery, kładąc na niej całą dłoń. Ściana zafalowała natychmiast, zadygotała, a cząsteczki energii zachrzęściły boleśnie. Całość nie zarysowała się nawet na włosek.

— Naprawdę potraficie mnie wytrącić z równowagi. — W głosie Aizena nie było już jednak gniewu, tylko zniecierpliwienie i jakby wyrzut bardziej skierowany pod własnym adresem.

— Ćśśśś! Bo się wyda! — ostrzegł go Ukitake z przekąsem.

— No właśnie, Soosuke—kun — przyłączył się Kyoraku. — Jeszcze ktoś zauważy.

— Waszym zdaniem ktoś w ogóle zdąży zauważyć, że...

— Ja nie o tym. — Powaga, nieczęsto, ale skutecznie stosowana przez kapitana Oddziału Ósmego, z jakiegoś powodu uciszyła Aizena. Obejrzał się, lekko zaniepokojony.

— Moc, potęga, władza... I jeszcze więcej mocy i potęgi... I jeszcze trochę... — wyliczył Kyoraku na palcach prawej ręki. Ukitake pomógł mu własną lewą.

— Moc, moc, moc...

— Posiadam moc. — Aizen znów się odwrócił, niemal ze smutkiem kręcąc głową nad dawnymi współkapitanami. — Jeśli aż tak bardzo nią pogardzacie, czemu w ogóle próbowaliście mnie zwalczać? Czemu w ogóle żyliście?

— A ty znów nie na temat. Jak zawsze myślisz o czymś zupełnie innym niż reszta świata.

Aizen posłał im ten sam uśmiech, który dawnymi czasy zwykł się odbijać oślepiająco w szkłach okularów i roztapiać wszelkie lody.

— Taki już jestem. Jeśli...

— No, właśnie. Taki byłeś. Taki jesteś. Zdobyłeś więcej mocy niż jeden świat mógł pomieścić. A i tak wciąż jesteś sobą. Nic a nic się nie zmieniłeś. — Ukitake potarł czoło i odwrócił się bokiem. Miał w życiu niewiele antypatii, ale tego chłopca naprawdę nie lubił. Kyoraku nadal trzymał przyjaciela pod ramię i przypatrywał się Aizenowi. Tak jak Juushiro, żywił niechęć do bardzo niewielu osób. Jednak także i teraz właściwie nawet jej nie odczuwał. Tym poważniej patrzył w puste oczy boga hollowów.

Aizen śmiał się bezgłośnie.

— Czyż nie uważacie tego za cnotę? Zachować tożsamość? Pozostać sobą? Czyż nie zachwyca was rozkwit mojej osobowości? — przedrzeźniał ich dawne, formalne rozmowy. Palce na powierzchni kidou coraz pewniej obejmowały kształt formuły.

— Rozkwit? — Kyoraku skrzywił się i odwrócił. — Tak to postrzegasz?

— Ach, prawda. Pogardzacie moją ideą. Pogardzacie rozwojem.

— A skąd. — Kapelusz powędrował wyżej na czoło, gdy jego właściciel w zamyśleniu pocierał brwi. — Zazdrość przez nas przemawia, wiesz. To cholernie cholerna potęga jest. Naprawdę coś. Tylko...

— Tylko? — ponaglił go nieuważnie Aizen, zajęty ostukiwaniem narożnika bariery.

— _Zdobyłeś_ moc. _Posiadłeś_ potęgę. Wywalczyłeś sobie boskość. I pozostałeś sobą.

— Więc?

— Ktoś tu jakby... nie nadążył za okolicznościami przyrody...?

Bóg—niszczyciel, bóg otchłani i bóg wszechmocy tylko spojrzał gęstą pustką spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Powtórz to jeszcze raz, powoli — zachęcał bezgłośnie. I z pełnym spokojem wetknął palce w ścianę kidou.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa!

Klęczał na dachu, ściskając nadgarstek. Krew plamiła śnieżnobiałą boskość i mieszała się z wszechobecnym pyłem. Minę miał Aizen bezcenną.

Kyoraku—taichou miał tylko bardzo, bardzo przelotną ochotę pogłaskać go pocieszająco po głowie.

Bariera nawet nie zarysowała się, nie rozszczelniła i nie pękła, dumnie zgęstniała w swojej półprzezroczystości. Kira Izuru wygramolił na dach resztę swojej uroczo wątłej sylwetki i spojrzał swemu zanpakutou prosto w hak.

— Czyżbyśmy nastąpili komuś na palce...?

#


	5. Chapter 5

FINAŁ

Część 5

#

Oddział Jedenasty — jak to miał w zwyczaju — pojawił się w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie, reprezentowany przez trzeciego i piątego oficera. Ten pierwszy wykazywał bierny opór, ten drugi zaś — desperacki upór. Obaj wpadli przez chmurę pyłu do niewielkiego pomieszczenia pod dachem budynku, gdzie Kira Izuru wybierał się właśnie gnać na zewnątrz, zupełnie głuchy na błagania unieruchomionej przy barierze Nanao. Yumichika ogarnął scenę długim, sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

— Daj mi dwie minuty, Kira—kun, i pójdziemy tam razem — oznajmił krótko. Kira—fukutaichou zacisnął zęby i poderwał głowę do góry, wpatrując się przez chwilę pustym wzrokiem w poobijany sufit. Wreszcie odwrócił się z powrotem do bariery i z rozmachem walnął w nią ostrzem Wabisuke.

— Pospiesz się.

Ayasegawa pokiwał głową, ale wbrew temu nakazowi jakby się potem zawahał. Odwrócił się do Ikkaku, potem do Nanao, potem wlepił spojrzenie we własne stopy.

— Hmmm...

— Po prostu to zróbmy, cokolwiek to jest — przerwał mu Ikkaku, niecierpliwie przechodząc do rzeczy. — Nie widzę tu nikogo, kogo miałbym rozmiażdżyć, więc o co chodzi? Mam wachlować Ise—kun, kiedy tak siedzi i robi to, co tam robi?

— Ona robi magię — poinformowała go zgryźliwie Nanao Ise. Mina Ikkaku wyraźnie ukazała, jak bardzo był konserwatywny i niechętny demoniej magii. Mina Yumichiki, kiedy obejrzał dokładnie podwaliny bariery, ukazała, że był z koleżanki bardzo dumny i bardziej niż odrobinę zazdrosny.

— Cholernie dobrą magię robi — skomentował tylko.

— A my? — dopytywał się podejrzliwie Ikkaku.

— A my jej w tym pomożemy.

Cisza.

Ikkaku nie powiedział „nie!".

A Yumichika nie podziękował mu za to.

I bez dodatkowego gadania obaj czuli się wystarczająco głupio.

— Ty pomożesz Nanao—fukutaichou tu na dole, a ja pójdę na górę z Kirą.

— Czemu ja muszę zostać na dole? — obruszył się Ikkaku.

— Bo ja będę na górze — uciął Yumi. — A teraz nastąpi ta część, która ci się nie spodoba.

— A była już jakaś, która mi się podobała?

— Spodoba ci się, jak sobie kupimy beczkę bozo, żeby o tym wszystkim zapomnieć.

— Już mi się podoba.

— No, widzisz.

Kira Izuru łupnął mieczem.

— Pół minuty...

— Więc — Yumichika szybko wrócił do tematu — teraz poddamy cię działaniu demoniej magii, żebyś mógł pomóc Nanao—chan, oddając jej swoje reiatsu.

Ikkaku zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie podoba mi się to.

— Wiem, wiem. Ale...

— Co za „demoniej magii"? Jakiej „demoniej magii"? Jakie znowu kidou—sztuczki chcecie na mnie odgrywać? Co mi zamierzacie zrobić? — Madarame wodził podejrzliwie wzrokiem od Nanao do Kiry i odruchowo osłaniał się pochwą od Houzukimaru. Stojący obok Yumichika odchrząknął, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, poprawił sobie katanę za pasem, łypnął w sufit. Odchrząknął jeszcze. I w końcu musiał powiedzieć to jedno, czego naprawdę nigdy nie chciał mówić. Ani tym bardziej robić. Ani nic.

— No więc, właściwie, to JA użyję na tobie kidou...

Ikkaku odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Na twarz Yumichiki opadała powoli cieniutka warstewka pyłu. Urodziwy shinigami nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Zamrugał tylko odrobinę bardziej żałośnie.

— Że niby ty na mnie zrobisz tę magię, hę? — rzucił Madarame.

— Ja — oznajmił mężnie Yumi.

Cisza.

— Aaaa. — Zupełnie uspokojony, Ikkaku opuścił pochwę i miecz. — No to w porządku. Rób swoje.

Cisza.

Yumichika zamrugał gęsto.

— Hmmm... — mruknął niepewnie. Ikkaku wzruszył ramionami.

— No dawaj, bo Kira—kun chce iść. — Łypnął ciekawie. — A co to ma zrobić?

Ayasegawa splótł palce i rozstawił nadgarstki w zawiłym geście. Mimo przyspieszonych korepetycji miał wciąż bardzo blade pojęcie o poprawnym stosowaniu wyższego poziomu kidou. Miał jednak — niestety — dość imponujący potencjał i, jak dawał do zrozumienia korepetytor, zmarnowany, lecz naturalny talent. Poradzi sobie. Był Piątym Oficerem Zarakiego Kenpachiego. Ze wszystkim sobie poradzi. Postukał palcami o palce. Wypowiedział inkantację.

— I to właśnie się powinno stać...? — dopowiedział, zerkając z pewnym niepokojem na Kirę. Złotowłosy ekspert od kidou odwrócił się przez ramię, zmachany, spocony i zdesperowany, wciąż jednak wrażliwy na wszelkie formy poezji. Docenił artyzm.

— Piękne! — podsumował jednym i jedynie pasującym słowem. Yumichika odetchnął z ulgą.

Dali radę.

Ikkaku trochę nieufnie, ale bardziej ciekawie badał palcem złocistobłękitnawe struny, które wyrosły pomiędzy nim a skuloną postacią Nanao Ise. Sama Nanao zresztą szybko się pod wpływem kidou wyprostowała i z wielką ulgą podniosła głowę.

— Aż się w głowie kręci! — przyznała. — To czerpanie cudzego reiatsu uderza do głowy! — Pozbawione szkieł oczy błyskały uciechą. — Przewybornie smakujesz, Madarame san—seki.

Ikkaku zaczerwienił się, a Yumichika prychnął nieelegancko.

— To sake — oświecił koleżankę. — Uderza do głowy i tak właśnie smakuje. Cały Ikkaku, ha.

— Taaaak... — Nanao skupiła wzrok i jakby myślą ściągnęła do siebie bardziej struny magii. Madarame żachnął się, zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł odpływającą energię, a dziewczyna aż promieniała.

— Za chwilę się ubzdryngolę — oznajmiła, wciąż ze swoim charakterystycznym, odrobinę przemądrzałym akcentem. — Czuję w sobie moc! Ach, Madarame san—seki... — Nagle podskoczyła, a złotoniebieskie nici opadły trochę. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w szoku. — Sake! Och Kami, to jakbym nadgryzła własnego kapitana! Bleeeee!

Ikkaku, zmieszany i zdezorientowany, przestępował z nogi na nogę. Yumichika bez żenady chichotał w kułak. Kira uderzał mieczem w ścianę.

— Czas minął — przypomniał cicho.

Yumi klepnął przyjaciela w ramię.

— Przez to połączenie cała twoja energia — fizyczna energia — trafia do Nanao; ona może z niej stopniowo czerpać i podsycać barierę. Ale potrzebna jej będzie największa dawka energii, jaką możesz jej dostarczyć. Musisz... Musisz dać z siebie więcej niż tam.

Ach.

Tam, na filarze. Tam — to była porażka i głupota. A Zaraki—taichou jedną lekcję wbijał swoim chłopcom do głowy szczególnie mocno. Uczyć się na porażkach — albo w ogóle można nie wracać żywym. Ikkaku zawsze wracał żywy do swojego kapitana — i uczył się na błędach.

— Ise—kun... — mruknął tylko.

— Nanao—fukutaichou jest już, eeem, ubzdryngolona. Nic nie będzie pamiętać — zapewnił czym prędzej Yumichika. Nanao poruszyła się niecierpliwie.

— Czego nie będę pamiętać? Już setny raz to powtarzasz, już ci sto razy mówiłam, że mogę nawet sobie mózg zapieczętować zaraz po bitwie, ale może powiedziałbyś wreszcie, o co chodzi?

Brwi Ikkaku powędrowały powyżej łysiny.

— Nic jej nie powiedziałeś?

Uraza na twarzy Yumichiki wyraźnie wskazywała, co myśli o posądzaniu go o taką zdradę.

— Aha. — Wzruszenie ramion. — To ja też jej nic nie powiem.

Bądź co bądź, Madarame Ikkaku, Juuichibantai—san—seki, nie był stworzony do gadania. Był stworzony do działania.

— Kira, na górę.

Izuru wyprysnął na górę, jakby go goniły wilki. Albo wzywały syreny. Ikkaku odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał w bok.

— A potem chcę się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie ty masz do zrobienia tam na górze.

Yumichika westchnął.

— Opowiem.

Buńczuczny grymas.

— _Bankai. Ryuumon Houzukimaru_.

Ayasegawa go—seki spojrzał w czerwieniejące łuski smoka.

— Do zobaczenia po wojnie.

I już go nie było.

#

Nanao Ise tak się zapatrzyła na ikkakowy pokaz mocy, że zapomniała o obwisłych liniach kidou i zapożyczeniu energii na potrzeby bariery. Ściana zadygotała alarmująco – ktoś na górze musiał zahaczyć o właściwe miejsce w splocie pieczętującego reiatsu. Nanao szybko oderwała spojrzenie od Ikkaku, który razem ze zogromniałym Houzukimaru z wielkim trudem mieścił się w małej klitce tuż pod dachem.

— Oho… Ktoś puka do drzwi… — mruknęła dziewczyna.

— Kto? Gdzie? — Ikkaku rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany. Czubek jednego z ostrzy wbił się w sufit, osypując nową chmurkę pyłu.

— Nie zwal nam sufitu na głowy — ostrzegła Nanao. — Chyba, że chcesz, żeby Aizen wylądował na twoich plecach. Stoi akurat nad nami.

— Aizen! — Shinigami poderwał głowę i spojrzał w górę z obłąkanym błyskiem w oku. Nanao— fukutaichou przez chwilę poważnie się obawiała, że Madarame san— seki po prostu zostawi ją tu i pogna na górę, wbić Aizenowi ten imponujący toporek w gardło. A był imponujący, należało przyznać, okazał się po stukroć bardziej imponujący niż widywana przez Ise „codzienna" wersja w postaci dzidy. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Ikkaku cały się ożywił, zacisnął mocniej uchwyt na rękojeści, aż zbielały mu nadgarstki – znad największego z ostrzy zaczęła promieniować czerwona mgiełka czystej, nieskrępowanej siły.

Złota struna kidou połaskotała kusząco w ucho.

Ikkaku wpatrywał się w sufit z głodem walki w oczach, z twarzą wykrzywioną dzikim zaślepieniem. Nanao zaniepokoiła się naprawdę. Jeśli ten dureń naprawdę rzuci wszystko i pobiegnie się bić…

Postąpił krok do przodu z wzrokiem wbitym w sufit.

Reiatsu wibrowało w powietrzu, bezlitośnie spychając pył do kątów, drapiąc po skórze w zaczepnej pieszczocie. Potężne, nagie ramiona shinigami drgnęły, podtrzymując ciężar zanpakutou. Ikkaku przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków, zatrzymując się tuż przy linii bariery. Nanao patrzyła na niego w napięciu, potrząsnęła głową, otworzyła usta. Nie powiedziała nic. Pewnych rzeczy nikt nie był w stanie zatrzymać, kiedy rozpędziły się już do działania. Można się było tylko wpatrywać w zachwycie.

Oddział Jedenasty, ha.

Trzeci oficer Oddziału Jedenastego poprawił ułożenie bankai na karku i oparł się policzkiem o czerwony bok Smoka Houzukimaru.

— Skubany Yumi, zawsze potrafi się najlepiej urządzić — podsumował z zazdrością.

Cisza.

Nanao Ise odetchnęła głęboko dopiero po dłuższej chwili, kiedy jej towarzysz tylko stał nad nią i patrzył tęsknie w górę, nie zdradzając jednak zamiaru pójścia tam osobiście.

— Więc… — odchrząknęła.

— Więc do roboty — przerwał jej Ikkaku. — Załatwmy co trzeba i miejmy to z głowy. Nie cierpię tego całego… Kuglarstwa. — Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na świetliste linie kidou i odruchowo odsunął głowę, zasłaniając się zanpakutou. — Róbmy swoje. Może zdążę jeszcze potem wyjść na górę i zobaczyć, co oni tam kombinują. Na pewno będzie na co popatrzeć. – Opuścił wzrok.

— Skubaniec nigdy nie pozwolił mi popatrzeć.

Cisza.

Nanao zamrugała niepewnie, zdziwiona goryczą w głosie Ikkaku.

— Na co…?

— A skąd mam wiedzieć? — wybuchnął. — Czy mnie cokolwiek ktokolwiek mówi? Czy mnie coś trzeba mówić? Kimże ja jestem, ot, trzeci oficer Oddziału Zabijaków. Po co mi mówić cokolwiek? Po co Yumichika miałby mi coś mówić? Hę? Nigdy nawet nie pozwolił mi popatrzeć!

Cisza.

Obłąkane spojrzenie złagodniało, czerwony smok przeciągnął się na ostrzu.

— Jasne, że nie musisz nic mówić… — mruknął Ikkaku gdzieś w stronę sufitu. — Pokręcony dureń. No jasne, że nie musisz nic mówić. Ja zrobię swoje, a ty rób co tam chcesz. A potem weźmiemy naprawdę wielką beczkę bozo, i osobiście cię do niej wepchnę, pięknisiu. Ha.

Cisza.

Nanao Ise niemalże poczuła się intruzem. A to jej było zdecydowanie nie w smak. Zawsze jednak miała pod ręką akuratną metodę na ściągnięcie na siebie uwagi towarzysza. Złapała w dwa palce złocistą strunę i spojrzała na nią, mrużąc pozbawione szkieł oczy.

I wessała się.

Ikkaku wciągnął głośno powietrze, zaskoczony, kiedy od wewnątrz-zewnątrz poczuł wbijające się haczyki kidou. Reiatsu przepływało, przeciekało między palcami, grało czerwoną energią na złotych niciach demoniej magii. Nanao zachłysnęła się energią. Oczy jej zaiskrzyły, policzki poczerwieniały. Ikkaku odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał w odbicie swojej własnej, dzikiej i bezgranicznej mocy w ciemnym spojrzeniu dziewczyny.

I uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko.

— Smacznego.

— Madarame san—seki. Smakujesz o całe niebo lepiej niż sake — oceniła zachrypniętym głosem. Śmiał się — głośno, radośnie i zwycięsko, już spocony i poczerwieniały, postukując niecierpliwie paznokciami w stal Ryuumon Houzukimaru. Bariera stężała i zgęstniała, jakby chciała zaprezentować swoją imponującą konstrukcję i moc, zwielokrotnioną przez dodatkowe reiatsu.

Oddział Jedenasty, ha.

Śmiech Ikkaku mógłby zmieść z niebios całą Espadę Aizena. Nanao Ise wygodniej przysiadła na swojej księdze i odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

A potem wessała się na serio.

###


	6. Chapter 6

FINAŁ

Część 6

_*#*#_

Tylko strzępek energii. Bariera cienka jak jedwab. Takie – nic. Odrobina łapserdackiej magii – i to było wszystko, co w tym momencie dzieliło asymetryczną grzywkę Izuru od palców Aizena Soosuke. Ze zrozumiałych względów nie mogło się to podobać osobie najbardziej zainteresowanej.

– Izuru.

Cisza.

Aizen powoli i metodycznie analizował konstrukcję bariery – za każdym przyłożeniem dłoni udawało mu się przesunąć palce dalej w głąb. Potężny półbóg nawet nie spojrzał na swojego niedawnego towarzysza broni. Co dziwniejsze jednak, Kira Izuru również nie odwrócił się do swojego kapitana. Nawet nie zareagował na dźwięk swojego imienia. Spojrzenie miał gorączkowo skupione na obojętnej twarzy Aizena, a Wabisuke rąbał ścianę energii, umacniając wał.

– Izuru! – powtórzył Gin z większym naciskiem. – Natychmiast się stąd zabieraj!

Kira odwrócił się w końcu przez ramię i rzucił byłemu dowódcy typowy dla siebie, kojący wszelkie zmartwienia uśmiech.

– Tak, tak. – Wabisuke uderzył w mur. – Tak.

– Sioooo… — spróbował Gin raz jeszcze. Niezbyt mu wychodziło karcenie Izuru, kiedy z żeber sterczał mu niewygodnie i nieapetycznie cudzy miecz. A przecież Izuru zawsze tak uroczo się przejmował jego karceniem. Zaraz był cały zawstydzony, zmieszany, gotów błagać na kolanach o przebaczenie. Rumienił się nawet w miejscach, których Ichimaru Gin ani myślał karcić. Gorączkowe przeprosiny i takie tam różne... Gin z trudem zogniskował wąziutkie szparki spojrzeń na plecach i ramionach porucznika Kiry. Dawniej, za dawnych, dobrych czasów… Zazwyczaj wystarczyło mu kilka niewinnych złośliwostek, celnych pytań i trafnych spostrzeżeń, żeby Kira Izuru klęczał przed nim na kolanach i przepraszał, że istnieje. A wtedy – cóż, wtedy Ichimaru-taichou musiał uruchomić całą swoją siłę perswazji, aby wyjaśnić, że istnienie Izuru w zupełności powinno każdemu wystarczać do szczęścia samo w sobie, a przepraszanie za to mija się z celem.

Izuru nigdy nie uwierzył.

Bogu dzięki, nigdy w żadne osobliwe konfabulacje kapitana ani nie wierzył, ani nie usiłował uwierzyć. A Ichimaru-taichou teraz, w godzinie próby, mógł mieć nadzieję, że może dzięki temu nie złamał Izuru serca. Co najwyżej – kręgosłup.

– Izuru! Wynoś się stąd! – Zapluł się własną śliną i z niezadowoleniem uderzył nadgarstkiem w gruz. – Natychmiast!

Uśmiech Izuru mógłby bez trudu złamać serce Ginowi. Zazwyczaj to robił. Nie miał jednak większych szans dotrzeć do kręgosłupa – choćby z tego względu, że go Gin nie posiadał w żadnym znaczącym udziale. Przynależność do bezkręgowców była jednym z bardziej rozsądnych wyborów życiowych – ale uśmiech Izuru wcale nie bolał przez to mniej. Bolał gdzie indziej. I głębiej. Inaczej. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy był tylko mgnieniem i skrzywieniem ust.

Bardzo krzepiącym, oczywiście.

Wbrew wszelkiej logice, łamiący serce uśmiech rzeczywiście poprawiał humor. Gin nie był wcale zadowolony z obecności Kiry w tym przeklętym gruzowisku, ale nie można było zaprzeczyć, że dobrze mu ona robiła na samopoczucie. Co, biorąc pod uwagę ostrze katany sterczące spod żeber byłego kapitana, było nie lada osiągnięciem – i jasno wskazywało, kto tu na kogo jest bardziej podatny. Skupiwszy się przez chwilę na swoim wątpliwym zdrowiu, Gin zadecydował jednak, że w tym konkretnym momencie czuje się właściwie podatny absolutnie na wszystko, co by się pojawiło w jego ograniczonym ścianami bariery świecie.

Po–da–tny.

Ładne słowo. Smakowało trochę jak Izuru. Złociste, apetyczne i łatwo wchłaniane. I nie zostawał żaden–żaden niesmak… Tego jednego Gin nigdy nie zdążył go nauczyć. Najwyżej pozostawi mu niesmak po sobie…

Hi, hi, hi.

Śmiał się, aż Aizen po drugiej stronie muru opuścił ręce w bezradnym niezrozumieniu, a Kira zamarł z uniesionym mieczem i niespokojnym, gorączkowym spojrzeniem. A Ichimaru Gin się śmiał jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wąska strużka czerwonawej śliny załaskotała go w zgięciu szyi.

Chusteczka.

Wąska dłoń o pięknie wypolerowanych paznokciach i palcach zakrzywionych jak ostrza sierpa wśliznęła się pod policzek Ichimaru–taichou i troskliwie otarła krew.

– Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, wszystko to wypadło dość zabawnie, ale ostrożnie z gestami radości. Powinien pan oszczędzać się na późnej, kapitanie Ichimaru. Planujemy wielodniowe świętowanie, chyba nie chce pan przegapić imprezy?

#

Ayasegawa go—seki sytuację zastaną na dachu ocenił jako wybitnie niepiękną. Przede wszystkim, gdzie by się nie spróbował umościć ze swoim stanowiskiem pracy, natychmiast się cały utytła w gruzie i tynku. A dopiero przed chwilą — i to z takim trudem — zdołał się przywrócić do umiarkowanie estetycznego wyglądu! A pióra zgubiły się już na zawsze! Całe szczęście, że ta ich wybitna bariera powstrzymywała trochę dodatkowy napływ pyłu i brudu z zewnątrz. Ale we wnętrzu też tego towaru nie brakowało. Yumichika obrzucił zazdrosnym i posępnym spojrzeniem żywiołowe wywijasy Kiry. Ten to się nie musi przejmować odrobiną kurzu – przy blond włosach i jasnej cerze prawie nie było widać osadu, a przyprószony pyłem porucznik wydawał się co najwyżej jeszcze bardziej wiotki, mglisty i eteryczny niż zazwyczaj.

Kapitan Ichimaru chyba tego nie popierał.

– Izuru. Sioooo.

Yumi westchnął bezgłośnie i pożegnał estetykę do czasu następnej kąpieli. Z namaczaniem. Po czym bardzo dzielnie, z lekko tylko bolesnym zagryzieniem warg unurzał się w brudzie, przyklęknął przy kapitanie Ichimaru, uplasował jego przykurzoną głowę na swoich kolanach i starannie poobcierał szpiczasty podbródek z krwi i śliny.

– … ostrożnie z gestami radości. Powinien pan oszczędzać się na późnej, kapitanie Ichimaru.

Kira rąbał w ścianę, oglądając się na nich z niepokojem. Yumichika posłał mu zza chmury pyłu łzawofiołkowe, przymilne spojrzenie.

– Kira—kun... Zejdź na chwilę na dół i zobacz, czy cię tam nie ma…?

Kira-fukutaichou zamarł z podniesionym mieczem i zmarszczył brwi.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram – oznajmił spokojnie.

– Idź sobie! Uciekaj! – Gin podniósł się na łokciu i machnął gniewnie ręką na upartego oficera.

– Powinieneś skorzystać z dobrej rady. – Yumichika w zamyśleniu pogłaskał blady policzek rannego i roztarł przegapioną kropelkę krwi.

– Nigdzie się stąd nie wybieram. – Kira odpowiedział im spokojnym uśmiechem, bladym i eterycznie apetycznym — po czym wywinął nad głową hakiem Wabisuke i ciął nim na oślep za siebie. Ściana stęknęła, kiedy kidou zaparło się w sobie, a Izuru uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej blado i przejmująco.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

– A jeśli tak bardzo–bardzo ładnie poproszę…? – bardzo – bardzo ładnie poprosił leżący. Kira rąbnął kataną.

– Nic nie słyszę w tym zamieszaniu. Porozmawiamy później. – Kolejny krzepiący uśmiech. Yumichika westchnął i wymienił z Ichimaru Ginem znużone spojrzenia. Były kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego znowu zaczął coś mówić, ale Ayasegawa położył mu palec na ustach. I przy okazji obtarł je jeszcze raz. Ichimaru–taichou przeciekał doprawdy niepokojąco. Cóż, niech sobie Oddział Trzeci uprawia emocjonalne rozgrywki we własnych szeregach ile tylko pragnie. Ayasegawa go–seki był z Oddziału Jedenastego i nigdy nie próbował tego ukrywać. Kwestie emocjonalne wypływały tu dopiero po podlaniu prawdziwym oceanem sake. A Kira-kun z Ichimaru-taichou na trzeźwo tak emanowali emocjami, że Yumichika czuł się trochę intruzem. Niepiękna pozycja, pomijając już nawet gruz i pył. Yumichika był z Jedenastki, na miły Bóg! Rozwiązywał swoje napięcia prostymi metodami. I nie wtrącał się w cudze. Jeśli Kira jest pewien, że chce na to wszystko patrzeć, niech sobie patrzy. Ale czy ten chłopak nie miał już dość nocnych koszmarów do końca obecnego wcielenia?

Jego wybór.

– Następnym razem posłuchasz mądrzejszych – westchnął tylko Yumichika. Kira zrobił półobrót, zawahał się w pół cięcia hakiem, zaczął coś mówić – a Yumi posłał mu kwaśnośliwkowy uśmiech i bez dalszych ceregieli zacisnął palce na rękojeści katany, łaskoczącej go w nos.

I szarpnął.

#*#*#

Oczywiście, przy wbijaniu miecza osoba wbijana krwawi zwykle jak zarzynane prosię. Ale prawdziwy pokaz krwawienia rozpoczyna się dopiero w momencie wyrwania z niego miecza. Przez gęstniejącą szarą mgłę, która zasłoniła mu widok na Izuru – niedobra – Gin próbował rozglądać się dookoła i zastanawiał się tępo, jak to się dzieje, że ma w sobie jeszcze aż tyle krwi do krwawego krwawienia.

Krwa-wieee-niee...

Ciekawe słowo. Drapieżne jak Rangiku na kacu. Rangiku?

Matsumoto Rangiku krzyczała i płakała.

Hitsugaya—taichou przymroził jej stopy do podłoża, bo nie był w stanie jej utrzymać w miejscu, ciągnął tylko wyrywającą się kobietę za pas i klął pod nosem. A Rangiku płakała.

Ichimaru Gin nurzał się już we własnej krwi aż po brodę, ale podniósł się na łokciu i pomacał na ślepo po ścianie kidou.

Rangiku płakała.

Gin uderzył otwartą dłonią w barierę.

— Sio.

Zgiął się wpół i zwymiotował krwią na kolana. Przed oczami zamiast bladej szarzyzny pomału pojawiała się puchata, czerwonawa mgiełka. Tysiące siekanych wisienek.

— Senbonzakura, segunda etapa... — zażartował słabo. Nie płacz, Rangiku. Nie ty. Nie tutaj. Nie płacz, Rangiku.

Krew na białym płaszczu, Hueco Mundo style. Teraz to się dopiero zrobiło poetycznie.

Nie płacz.

Przechylił się na bok z palcami wbitymi w żołądek. Kyouka Suigetsu zostawił w nim dziurę odpowiednią nawet dla najwyższej rangi Espady. Krew przeciekała przez rękaw, łaskotała w zgięciu łokcia.

Ayasegawa Yumichika oderwał zachwycony wzrok od piastowanego w ramionach ostrza i zmarszczył brwi. A potem bez ceregieli palnął Kirę płazem po odsłoniętej łydce.

Ajjajaj.

Kira zachłysnął się i rozkaszlał od kurzu, ale nie pisnął nawet, otrząsnął się tylko wreszcie z szoku i rymnął na kolana przy swoim kapitanie, ciskając mieczem gdzieś w kąt. Yumichika z pewną zazdrością obserwował, jak porzucony Wabisuke grzecznie zastyga w formie haka. Jakby sam z siebie, jeszcze opadł na skos – teraz przekrzywiony był tak, żeby dotykać bariery i automatycznie umacniać jej konstrukcję. Doprawdy, niektóre zanpakutou powinny się uczyć od siebie nawzajem... spolegliwości.

Ach...

Poobijany, lecz nieodmiennie wykwintny paznokieć z lubością przesunął po ostrzu katany Aizena Soosuke. Najwyższy czas przekonać się, czy co poniektóre inne zanpakutou są otwarte na bardzo niemoralne propozycje.


	7. omake

FINAŁ

przerywnik 1: rozmiar nie ma znaczenia

Na poddaszu, głęboko pod stopami Aizena, plecami Ichimaru i wierzchem bariery energii, Madarame niestrudzenie kręcił nad głową swoim przerośniętym zanpakutou. Nanao przyglądała mu się znad swojej kidou-robótki i rozmyślała leniwie nad gabarytami znanych sobie bankai. Kapitan Komamura bił na głowę większość pozostałych – jednak taki Abarai, na przykład, nie pozostawał daleko w tyle. Oczywiście, jeśli mierzyć rozległością płomieni, generał Yamamoto dzierżył palmę pierwszeństwa równie pewnie, jak swój ognisty kostur. Ale nawet taka Soi-fon-taichou potrafiła zaskoczyć, przeobrażając się z drobnego szerszenia w kolubrynę dalekiego rażenia. Inni też mieli jakiś... Kompleks większości. Nanao Ise zadrżała. Jej własny kapitan... O tym lepiej było nie myśleć. Ale inni... Nawet Unohana-taichou miała się czym pochwalić, jeśli chodziło o rozmiary – a niby taka z niej subtelna kobietka! Kuchiki-taichou... Hm. Tu trudno bhyło rozstrzygnąć, czy liczy się objętość, czy rozpiętość. Zazwyczaj najważniejsza była skuteczność, a tej Rokubantai-taichou miał aż nadto. Z pozostałych - nawet Hitsugaya-taichou miał smoka za zanpakutou. A teraz Madarame i jego potrójny toporek na hollowy. Doprawdy, oficerowie Gotei wykazywali jakąś podejrzaną tendencję do hodowania wielkich, powalających i ogromniastych bankai.

- Co jest? – rzucił Ikkaku niespokojnie. Od dłuższej chwili wzrok dziewczyny wlepiony był w centralne partie jego zanpakutou i czuł się z tym trochę nieswojo. – Co się stało?

- Duży – stwierdziła lakonicznie dziewczyna. I omal nie zgubiła oczka w plecionce swojego zaklęcia, kiedy Madarame spąsowiał od czubka głowy aż po pas. O-ho-ho. Myślałby kto, że w Oddziale Jedenastym uodpornił się już na takie sztubackie skojarzenia!

- Wy, mężczyźni, i wasze bankai! – prychnęła, pomijając milczeniem Unohanę, Soi-fon i wszelkie inne grzesznice płci pięknej. – Zdaje się wam, że wystarczy zanpakutou wielkie jak Menos Grande i już cały świat będzie do was należał!

Ikkaku spojrzał na nią jak na obłąkaną.

- Co ma do tego bankai?

- No, wiesz. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Wszystkie te przerośnięte formy, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Komamura-taichou, ty, Abarai...

- Ach. – Ikkaku podrzucił ostrza w powietrzu. Trochę stuknęły o sufit i trochę się sypnęło pyłu. Trochę bardzo.

- Madarame!

- No już, już. Ja i moje wieeeelkie bankai. – Ikkaku nagle zrobił dziwnie zaciętą minę i postąpił kilka kroków w stronę Nanao, miażdżąc bryłki gruzu. – A wiesz, co ja ci powiem? To jest w ogóle guzik warte. To nie ma żadnego znaczenia!

- Cooo? – zdziwiła się Nanao. Madarame prychnął.

- Powiem ci dwa słowa.

- Hm?

Wyszczerzył się jak przysypany pyłem demon.

- Kapitan. Zaraki.

Nanao Ise stłumiła chichot i niemal potulnie pochyliła głowę nad swoim kidou. No tak – szeregi oficerów Gotei nie zostały zupełnie zdominowane przez zarozumialców z wyolbrzymionym zanpakutou. Na szczęście niektórzy nie potrzebowali wielkiego bankai. Niektórzy w ogóle nie potrzebowali bankai. Nawet shikai nie potrzebowali!

Co za szczęście, że był kapitan Zaraki...


	8. Chapter 7

#*#*#

— Dobrze się bawi, zboczeniec.

Nanao osłupiała. Ręce wciąż splatały gesty kidou, zęby przygryzały złociste krople pożyczonej energii, a wytrzeszczone oczy patrzyły znad okularów na Madarame Ikkaku z zupełnym oszołomieniem.

— Oj, no, mówię o Yumichice. Nie czujesz tej jego śliczniusiej aury? Kanareczek sobie piórka przygładza. Łebek sobie pręży, zaraz śpiewał będzie, popapraniec.

Nanao z trudem się otrząsnęła. Ikkaku co chwilę wyskakiwał z jakimś wyrwanym z kontekstu komentarzem, który zupełnie zaskakiwał dziewczynę — a objaśniony, okazywał się zadziwiająco celny i częstokroć zabawny. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, Nanao całkiem gładko przystosowała się do przekomarzanki z oficerem Madarame – ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, właśnie tutaj, w samym środku epicentrum wojny, otoczonym tumanami pyłu. Mając na głowie utrzymywanie bariery kidou, ciężko było rejestrować wszystkie odezwania Ikkaku – ale jakoś trafiały one do świadomości dziewczyny. Cóż, Nanao Ise jak nikt inny umiała żonglować różnymi... Różnościami. Nieraz musiała utrzymać jednocześnie półśpiącego kapitana, jego bukłak, kapelusz, kosz z płatkami róż, teczkę z raportami, skoroszyt ze sprawozdaniami, dwa zanpakutou — a kapitańskie liczyło się podwójnie! — i własne okulary, jednocześnie prowadząc intelektualnie zrozumiałą konwersację. Teraz zaś – dziewczyna radziła sobie całkiem nieźle z utrzymywaniem bariery, wysysaniem sił życiowych z Madarame i wysłuchiwaniem jego uwag. Opisanej przez niego tak barwnie aury Ayasegawy Nanao w ogóle nie wyczuwała, zbyt była jednak skupiona na swoim zadaniu, żeby jeszcze analizować docierające z zewnątrz strzępki energii. Z tego, co pamiętała, na co dzień piąty oficer Oddziału Jedenastego rzeczywiście miał w tonacji swojego reiatsu takie jakby ptasie motywy — Ayasegawa Yumichika zostawiał leciutkie wrażenie gładkich piórek, samozadowolenia, rozpostartych skrzydeł i ostrego dzioba. Niekoniecznie jednak kojarzył się z kanarkiem. Oddział Jedenasty w ogóle nie przyjmował na swoje gościnne łono stworzeń nawykłych do niewoli — choć jego członkowie często bywali za kratami wojskowego karceru, a cały Oddział jak jeden mąż tkwił w iście niewolniczym oddaniu pod różowym kapciuszkiem swojego porucznika. Zaś Ayasegawa, chociaż taki był z niego cieplarniany kwiatek, najmniej z nich wszystkich przypominał zwierzę hodowlane. Gdyby Nanao miała przyrównać jego aurę do ptaka, wybrałaby coś równie dekoracyjnego jak kanarek, ale jakoś może bardziej — rozłożystego? Wewnętrzny ptak Ayasegawy na pewno nie ćwierkał tak frywolnie, jak sam shinigami. Miałby raczej głos ogłuszająco przenikliwy i dobitny. Jak na przykład... Papużka? Nieee, papużka nie. To pstrokacizna, a aura Ayasegawy kojarzyła się bardziej z czymś kolorowym, ale harmonijnym. Jak też miał na imię ten jego mieczyk? Coś z pawiem chyba.

Pawie umiały się bić do ostatniego piórka.

I że niby dobrze się bawi... zboczeniec?

— A dlaczego zboczeniec? — spytała ostrożnie Nanao. Czyżby Madarame nie pochwalał rzekomego dobrego nastroju Ayasegawy? Przecież każdy członek Oddziału Jedenastego bawił się dobrze w ogniu walki — nikt nie uważał tego za coś dziwnego.

— A, bo on taki przekorny. — Ikkaku wzruszył ramionami, aż Houzukimaru podskoczył. — Coś mu się tam nie podoba, aż się mu aura marszczy, aż się napina. Hehehe. Może mu się jakieś zmarszczki porobią, będzie miał za swoje za zostawianie mnie w tej piwnicy.

— To strych — przypomniała słabo Nanao.

— Oj tam, oj tam. W każdym razie, coś tam mu nie pasuje. Cosik mu mierzwi piórka.

— Wierzę na słowo... — Pani porucznik tymczasowo odłożyła w kąt swoje dzielone z resztą świata przekonanie, że żołnierze Oddziału Jedenastego są absolutnie wyzbyci zdolności wyczuwania aury reiatsu. Widocznie tego rodzaju reguły nie sprawdzały się wobec wyższych oficerów Jedenastki.

Oni nie tolerowali żadnych reguł.

— No i jednym okiem się krzywi, a drugim mruga zalotnie, cały Yumi — gadał tymczasem pogodnie Madarame. — Jak taki kociak, niby drapie, niby szarpie, a cały aż mruczy z zadowolenia. Tak samo się ze swoim mieczem drażni, że niby taka uraza, że niby taka wojna, a jak się nie odzywają do siebie, to aż do siebie mruczą.

Ku swemu zdumieniu, Ise odnalazła w tej wypowiedzi całkiem przekonującą logikę.

— Aha...

— Coś tam mu nie spasowało, i będzie udawał, że się stroszy, że niezadowolony. A tak naprawdę, to się doczekać nie może, żeby te swoje pazurki wbić, phi.

— Ale czemu zboczeniec?

— No jak to? Pazurki! — Ikkaku aż prychnął. — Takie rzeczy, to się pięścią załatwia. — Potrząsnął groźnie swoim potężnym bankai. — Albo nagim ostrzem, o.

— Aaaaha...

#*#*#

Pod parasolem demonmagicznej bariery Ayasegawa rzeczywiście krzywił się jednym kącikiem ust, kiedy tak przesuwał paznokciami w górę i w dół aizenowego ostrza. Rzeczywiście, to, co teraz miało nastąpić, niezbyt go cieszyło. Ani tego nie lubił, ani nie uważał — zazwyczaj — za potrzebne. A dzisiaj trzeba to było zrobić przy ludziach! Ekshibicjonizm na trzeźwo, wstyd. Miał cichą nadzieję, że obecne tu przedstawicielki Stowarzyszenia Kobiet nie wzięły ze sobą żadnych urządzeń rejestrujących. Jednak nie to całe obnażanie się wbrew swojej woli było najgorsze. Prawdziwy szkopuł tkwił w tym, że obok zażenowania jednak tkwiło w nim gdzieś głęboko ziarenko satysfakcji. Ten cały pokaz - niewygodne, uprzykrzone — ale jakie ekscytujące!

I w dodatku będzie to dziś można zrobić przy ludziach!

Yumichika odrzucił wszelkie pozory skrupułów, zupełnie już przestał się krzywić, ujął Suigetsu w dwa palce i — po namyśle — umieścił w miejscu, z którego się na pewno nie zgubi, czyli pod swoim nader zgrabnym siedzeniem. Wyciągnął własne zanpakutou i położył je w poprzek kolan.

I tak sobie siedział, milczał i siedział, i milczał...

Dłuższą chwilę potrwało, zanim jego prywatna, odgrodzona od pyłu i walki cisza lekko zafalowała. Ale nareszcie coś drgnęło – gdzieś w odległym świecie, który rozgrywa się wyłącznie między świadomością shinigami a duszą jego zanpakutou. Zadrżały strzepnięte nonszalancko pióra.

- Czego chcesz?

- Tak bez ogródek? Nieładnie... – nadąsał się Yumichika, zaskoczony. Zazwyczaj konwersacje z jego zanpakutou rozpoczynały się od długich negocjacji, gładkich słówek, wzajemnych złośliwostek i zakamuflowanych drwin. A wszystko to ku starannie ukrywanemu zadowoleniu obu stron. Tym razem jednak głos z wnętrza lazuru był szorstki i niecierpliwy. Ba, nieznośny Kujaku nawet nie zapytał „kto tam?" ze swoim zwyczajowym, fałszywym zadziwieniem! Dziwne. Ayasegawa zmarszczył leciutko brwi i poprawił się na swoim niewygodnym siedzisku.

- Hmmm... Jesteś być może w nastroju na odrobinę zabawy? – zagadnął ostrożnie. O ściany jego myśli obiło w odpowiedzi się poirytowane prychnięcie. Yumichika nieco się zaniepokoił. Właściwie nie przedyskutował dotąd całej tej sprawy ze swoim zanpakutou. Właściwie nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Cóż – nie miał w zwyczaju w ogóle dyskutować spraw z Kujaku. Zapewne należało, przynajmniej tym razem. Ale on – to był on, a Kujaku to był Kujaku. Nie pytali się nawzajem o radę. Ani o samopoczucie, ani o pogodę, ani o najlepszy kolor lewych górnych piórek.

No może o piórka, ale to bardzo rzadko i nie wprost.

Tymczasem, dumał Yumichika, dzisiaj szczególnie przydałaby się kooperacja ze strony kapryśnego ostrza. Bardzo by się przydała. Ayasegawa Yumichika miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego stalowa połowa duszy nie wystrzeli znienacka z jakąś nieprzyjemną niespodzianką. Shinigami mógłby o to obwiniać tylko samego siebie – bo przecież to w jego duszy cała ta kapryśność i niespodzianka miała swoje gniazdo i źródło.

Zazwyczaj czerpał z tego faktu sporo pokrętnej satysfakcji.

Dzisiaj zaś – szczerze pragnął być ugodowym, spolegliwym i przewidywalnym jak świty i zmierzchy szaraczkiem, którego zanpakutou nigdy nie sprawiło nikomu najmniejszej nawet niespodzianki. Może – ach, może – może Ruri'iro Kujaku zgodzi się współpracować bez wielkich ceregieli. Smukłe palce Ayasegawy nie przestały skubać pieszczotliwie swojego miecza – zalotnie, kojąco i – nerwowo? Shinigami odchrząknął wreszcie, zdenerwowany słyszanym wciąż na obrzeżach myśli wzgardliwym szeptem.

- Jest sprawa do załatwienia... – odezwał się wreszcie.

I właśnie wtedy świat utonął w rozbłysku tysięcy wybuchających gwiazd.

*/*/*/

Nanao akurat zaciskała ładne skądinąd usteczka w wyrazie uporu, usiłując wyssać oficera Madarame ze szczególnie dorodnego pasma energii. Ikkaku podskakiwał w miejscu i zadziornie podrzucał w rękach miecz, jakby chciał udowodnić, że całe to odzieranie z mocy nie robi na nim wrażenia. Bo jak dotąd robiło niewielkie. Tymczasem nagły, dziki zryw reiatsu sprawił, że oboje runęli na kolana.

- Co to było? – Dziewczyna zerwała się w panice, ale okoliczne pola energii wygładziły się błyskawicznie – pozostało tylko odległe wrażenie potężnej, lecz stabilnej obecności. Ikkaku wzruszył ramionami.

- Pojęcia nie mam. No bo skądże miałbym mieć, no skądże. Ale wiem, co to będzie.

- Co?

Madarame stanął na nogach i obojętnie kopnął kupkę gruzu. Spojrzał w górę i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „przeklętyzboczonypawimóżdżek".

- Będzie energoorgazm...

*/*/*/*/

Kira Izuru spojrzał spod grzywki. Nieporuszony.

- Popatrz, kapitanie. Ładne.

Ichimaru Gin nie raczył unieść ręki, którą akurat miał zasłonięte oczy. Nie bardzo zresztą miał siłę to zrobić.

- Nic nie widzę – oznajmił z pretensją.

- Ja też nie – przyznał Izuru. – Ale to ładne...

*/*/*/*/

Przez barierę nie powinny się przedostawać nawet najlżejsze echa wewnętrznych zrywów energii. Ale Aizen Soosuke nie został największym zagrożeniem dla porządku świata tylko dzięki przemyślnie skonstruowanemu profilowi na Facebooku. Aizen Soosuke nie wiedział nawet, czym jest Facebook. Wiedział za to, czym jest moc, kiedy jej zapach do niego docierał, nawet mocno przytłumiony. Bóg Hueco Mundo poczuł moc – i czujnie obejrzał się za siebie, gdzie gromadzili się kapitanowie Gotei. Bo skądże wzięłaby się tu jakakolwiek moc...?

- To on! – Kyoraku czym prędzej wskazał palcem Ukitake.

- Nieprawda, to on! – Ukitake wskazał na Kyoraku. Aizen przymknął na chwileczkę oczy. Pomyśleć, że z kimś takim toczył wojnę... Pomyśleć... Myśl, że teraz naprawdę musiał się wysilić, żeby z tymi głupcami walczyć, naprawdę go wzburzyła. Dosyć!

*/*/*/*/

Ayasegawa Yumichika patrzył. Z zaciśniętymi aż do łez oczyma wpatrywał się w tysiące lazurowych gwiazd, które wirowały w jego myślach do wtóru lazurowego śmiechu. Energia tak naprawdę pozbawiona kształtu, istota bez ciała, nieistniejące, lecz bliźniaczo podobne do rąk Yumichiki dłonie, niejasne wrażenie powłóczystych piór i zabójczych ostrzy. Ruri'iro Kujaku zerwał się do życia w pełnej chwale, przez usta swojego shinigami wdychając gęste od pyłu powietrze wojny. Bliźniaczy uśmiech przemknął po lazurowych, niewidzialnych gwiazdach i po gładziutkich usteczkach. W takich chwilach Ayasegawa Yumichika za nic nie zgodziłby się być kimś innym – i być z kimś innym, niż jego kapryśny, okrutny, nieprzewidywalny, niepowtarzalny i bezbrzeżnie piękny brat. Takie chwile zdarzały się tylko pomiędzy shinigami a jego zanpakutou – i tylko takie chwile usprawiedliwiały ten niemądry czasem porządek świata, ten podział na niedobrane rzekomo pary, te niedopracowane braterstwa dusz. To braterstwo dusz – to było czyste piękno.

Tylko w bardzo nieczęstych momentach – ale było.

Ayasegawa śmiał się na całe gardło, otworzywszy szeroko oczy, przez które wyglądał na świat zgłodniały wrażeń długopióry demon.

- Dzisiaj nie czas na pogawędki... – Ruri'iro Kujaku mruczał jak szczęśliwy kot i krzyczał jak oburzony jastrząb. – Nie jesteśmy aż takimi głupcami, prawda, Mój?

- Nie dziś. – Yumichika przytaknął błogo. – Nie dzisiaj, Mój.

- Daj nam to. – Zanpakutou drapał szponami nieistniejące ściany swojej klatki. – Wypuść mnie. Pozwól nam zakosztować.

- Jest nasz – zapewnił go shinigami. – Jest cały nasz.

- Aaaaach. – Lazur wypełniał go po brzegi drapieżną żądzą. – Daj nam go. Bądź Mój!

- Ty bądź Mój – uśmiechnął się przewrotnie Ayasegawa i przez chwilę słuchał śmiechu – tamtego, własnego, Mojego. Wreszcie sięgnął po białe od pyłu, zdobyczne ostrze i podsunął je na żer demonom.

- Sakikurue, Ruri'iro Kujaku...


	9. Chapter 8

*/*/*/

Kira Izuru nowe zjawisko w zasięgu wzroku oczywiście zauważył, tymczasem jednak – odłożył je na później, może do następnego tomu haiku. To z pewnością zasługiwało na wiersz – ale kapitan zasługiwał na więcej niż poezję. Kirze udało się prowizorycznie zatamować krew z rany Ichimaru—taichou, jedną ręką wzmacniał uzdrowicielski okład z reiatsu, a drugą — posyłał energię w barierę, podrywał z gruzu miecz i uderzał dodatkowo w ścianę kidou. Zważywszy na to, że jakaś inna, zupełnie wyrwana z kontekstu dłoń pieściła czule zapadnięty policzek Gina, jeszcze inna zaś - poklepywała delikatnie jego czoło, porucznik Kira albo wyhodował sobie w sekrecie trzecią i czwartą rękę, albo ujawniał kolejne niedostrzegane dotąd przez resztę świata talenty.

- Aizen-taichou! – odezwał się znienacka Gin. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wpatrywał się z natężeniem w punkt, gdzie sylwetka Aizena jawiła mu się niewyraźnie przez jak przez mgłę. Dużo jednak, cholera, wypłynęło tej krwi.

- Aizen-taichou! – powtórzył.

- Zaczekaj. – Aizen nawet nie spojrzał na niego, skrzywił się tylko z nienawiścią. Prawdziwą, najszczerszą i prosto z serca. Gdyby miał czas się zastanowić, jak szybko nastąpił regres – od odpornej na wstrząsy nadistoty, do miotanego emocjami desperata – pewnie by się biedak zmartwił. Więc – może lepiej mu nie mówić?

- Aizen-taichou, powiedz Izuru, żeby sobie poszedł – poprosił zamiast tego Gin. – Ciebie posłucha.

Izuru żachnął się z urazą.

- Wcale go nie posłucham!

- Owszem, posłuchasz.

- Obu was zabiję! Wszystkich was zabiję! – Aizen ponownie i nieelegancko walnął pięścią w barierę. Dalej trzymała mocno, a knykcie Aizena spłynęły trochę krwią, jakby smagnęło po nich wygłodniałe ostrze Houzukimaru.

- Niegrzeczny Izuru. Masz słuchać kapitana!

- Tego kapitana nie będę słuchać!

- Założymy się?

Kira jęknął. Jego kapitan był naprawdę niemożliwy. Jego kapitan był w ogóle... No, to był jego kapitan. Cały on. Po prostu cały on.

Jak można go było nie kochać?

- Nie będziemy teraz się zakładać, Ichimaru-taichou.

- Ale ja chcę!

- Ale o co?

- Że zrobisz, co ci Aizen-taichou każe.

- Nie ma mowy.

- To jak wygrasz, to ja już będę grzeczny i zostanę tu na górze, a ty będziesz dumnym zwycięzcą i pójdziesz na dół w chwale i tryumfie.

- Hę?

- A jak ja wygram, to będę dumnym zwycięzcą i zostanę tu na górze w chwale i tryumfie, a ty będziesz grzeczny i pójdziesz na dół.

- Ten zakład jest jakiś nie bardzo.

- Życie jest także nie bardzo, Izuru. A ponieważ ja cię bardzo, to pójdziesz na dół i znajdziesz sobie bezpieczną kryjówkę.

- Nie.

Aizen Soosuke wpatrywał się w kidou, dotykał kidou, badał kidou i zupełnie wbrew sobie słuchał tej niedorzecznej rozmowy – najpierw z niedowierzaniem, później, ochłonąwszy, z pogardliwym rozbawieniem. Znów błyskawiczna odmiana nastroju – co znowu nie było oznaką szczególnej boskości, niestety. Przynajmniej jednak pretendent do owej boskości nieco ochłonął. Nie próbował dalej bić ściany kidou, nawet się odsunął. Jego palce składały przez cały czas znaki skomplikowanych inkantacji, badały wciąż na nowo formę bariery, szukając słabych punktów. Nie podniósł wzroku znad krawędzi nieistniejącej ściany, żeby przyjrzeć się, czy nic się nie zmieniło wewnątrz, ale w każdej chwili niewątpliwie mogło mu to przyjść do głowy. Ukitake i Kyoraku wymienili zatroskane spojrzenia i podeszli, gotowi rozproszyć wroga na kolejnych kilka cennych minut.

- Soosuke-kun – zaczął dobrotliwie Kyoraku. Władca Hueco Mundo, rzecz jasna, zignorował go zupełnie. Ukitake, zaskakując towarzysza, zachichotał głośno.

- Ależ, Shunsui... Nie zwracaj się do niego tak bezceremonialnie. Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś gburem, ale bez przesady!

Aizen zajmował się swoimi sprawami.

- No wiesz, Juushirou... – Kyoraku podrapał się w czółko pod rondem kapelusza. – Jestem starszy i mądrzejszy, mogę chyba porzucić ceremoniał...?

Myśl o mądrzejszości Kyoraku wywołała leciusieńki skurcz jednej brwi Aizena. Ale poza tym, nadal zajmował się swoimi sprawami.

- Przyjacielu – Ukitake pokręcił z ubolewaniem głową – ten chłopiec jest bogiem. A ty mu tak bez ogródek? „Boże-kun"? No zastanówże się, jak to brzmi?

- Myślę, że powinienem był w ogóle opuścić formułę grzecznościową – przyznał Kyoraku. Ukitake przewrócił oczyma. Zaś Aizen nadal zajmował się swoimi sprawami.

Miał ochotę przekląć. Kogoś, coś, wszystkich. Ta bariera – ona była dobra.

Przeklęta.

W układzie nici kidou była chłodna, intelektualna hiperpoprawność, którą na pewno bez trudu można byłoby rozgryźć. Na pewno. A dookoła tych nici wirował chaos czystej energii – jakaś jej obłąkana ilość, wirująca ślepo wokół każdego celowego splotu demoniej magii. Na pewno dałoby się to zwyczajnie wyminąć, rozproszyć. Na pewno. A pomiędzy czystością zaklęć i obłędem wzmacniającej energii trwały – przepływały – obejmowały wszystko uściskiem subtelne smugi dodatkowego reiatsu. Bariera zakrzepła sama w sobie – jakby miała w sobie zaciętą, nienachalną niezłomność Kiry. I bez trudu dałoby się ją przełamać, zniszczyć. Na pewno. I tylko wszystko to razem tkwiło uporczywie na drodze Aizena, a jakby tego było mało – całość ubarwiał jakiś czynnik, którego uzurpator Hueco Mundo nigdy dotąd nie widział, nie umiał powiązać z żadnym znanym mu shinigami, nie potrafił rozgryźć.

Przeklęte.

Gdzieś z tyłu tkwiło tych dwóch błaznów, paplając i klepiąc się po ramionach. Z chwili na chwilę naciskała na znużone skronie Aizena coraz silniejsza, złośliwie wytężona, podwójna aura mocarnego reiatsu dwóch kapitanów Gotei.

Zniesie to, i więcej. Wszystko zniesie.

Znosił to, zajmując się własnymi sprawami – drapiąc, macając kontrastowymi układami kidou przeklętą, złotoplecioną ścianę.

- To nieładnie, Shunsui – przyganiał Ukitake.

- Ale co?

- Twoje zachowanie! Okażże temu chłopcu przynajmniej jakiś respekt!

- Ale ja go wcale nie respekcę!

Zirytowany barierą, roztrzęsiony utratą miecza, osamotniony i przygnieciony zewsząd wrogą aurą, Aizen poddał się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

- RESPEKCĘ? Nawet nie ma takiego słowa!

Odwrócił się z rozmachem i jedną ręką posłał po łuku falę energii, która zmiotła kilka kominów, zbiła z nóg arrankara i ze trzech shinigami oraz przyprawiła o ból głowy wszystkich w promieniu stu metrów. Ukitake i Kyoraku stali już, oczywiście, ze dwieście metrów stamtąd, obejmując się ramionami i rechocząc jak dwa diabełki Sogyo no Kotowari. Aizen Soosuke szybko wrócił do równowagi i potrząsnął tylko głową ze znużeniem. Niech się bawią. Nie należeli już do jego świata, zostali gdzieś daleko w tyle, ze swoim śmiechem i żałośnie ograniczonym postrzeganiem. Aizen przestał ich żałować, zanim jeszcze zaczął. Nie żałował ich już, kiedy usłyszał o nich po raz pierwszy. A teraz z nimi skończy. Niech tylko odzyska swoją własność.

Kyouka Suigetsu...

Aizen zamrugał. Obecność zanpakutou – fizycznie odseparowanego, ale niedalekiego i wiernego – koiła poczucie straty, uspokajała. Choć za uprzykrzoną barierą, Kyouka Suigetsu nadal był blisko, w nim samym i obok niego. I tylko... Coś było nie w porządku. Coś było znacznie bardziej nie w porządku niż wrogie kidou, napierające zewsząd szturchnięcia reiatsu, pochwa bez miecza. Przestrzeń duszy Aizena, zarezerwowana dla zanpakutou, wibrowała czymś niepojętym.

Lęk.

Aizen odwrócił spojrzenie od bariery do jej wnętrza, żeby spojrzeć na swój miecz i powiedzieć mu... Nakazać...

Osłupiał.

- Kim jesteś i co robisz z moim zanpakutou?

Głaskał je. Jakiś zwyczajny shinigami, nie udekorowany nawet kapitańskim haori ani odznaką porucznika, trzymał na kolanach bezcenny miecz Aizena i pracowicie go... Myział? Czymś przesuwał po ostrzu, łaskotał rękojeść, owijał figlarnie wokół jelca – coś? Pasmo energii - lazurowe, świecące jak świt, odbity boleśnie w oczach nocnych ptaków. Ten shinigami uśmiechał się słodko, zjadliwie i znajomo; miał czarne włosy i drobnokościstą twarz o ładnych, irytująco harmonijnych rysach. Tę twarz Aizen znał. Ale nikt w jego świecie nie miał takich lazurowojaśniejących oczu, subtelnych jak rękojeść katany i głodnych potęgi jak ślepia arrankarów, rozdzierające na strzępy noc Hueco Mundo.

- Znać mnie i nie poznać. Zapomnieć! – Ayasegawa Yumichika skrzywił swoją denerwująco ładniutką buzię. – Nikt nie zauważa niższych stopniem oficerów. Niepiękne to. Prawda, Suigetsu-chan?

Kyouka Suigetsu płakał z przerażenia.

Ruri'iro Kujaku śpiewał ze szczęścia.

#

Madarame Ikkaku poniósł oprószone pyłem czoło.

- Oho.

Nanao z szeroko otwartymi oczami kontemplowała zmianę aury. Naprawdę, trzeba będzie częściej odwiedzać Oddział Jedenasty.

- W porze karmienia pawie śpiewają najpiękniej – skomentował Ikkaku.

#


	10. Chapter 9

**Rozdział ten, jak i następne, dedykowane są – jakżeby inaczej - Clio z okazji urodzin**.

- W porze karmienia pawie śpiewają najpiękniej – skomentował Ikkaku.

/#/

- Oczywiście, zabijemy cię – zapewnił Ukitake pocieszająco.

- Później – uściślił Kyoraku.

- Tak, trochę później.

- Jak już się uporamy z tym wszystkim tutaj.

- Niedługo, naprawdę.

- Umrzesz.

Aizen nie odwrócił się do nich. Oparty o barierę, wpatrywał się w smukłe łodygi głodnej anty-energii. Trząsł się. Każdy by się trząsł, oczywiście, gdyby ktoś akurat przełykał ze smakiem kolejne krople życia z jego duszy. Skrzydła dygotały, biel poczwarnej boskości pomarszczyła się cała cierpieniem. Mroczne oczy były za to zupełnie spokojne.

- Chytre – przyznał Aizen Soosuke.

- Nie martw się, Soosuke-chan. Niedługo umrzesz. – Kapitan Kyoraku machnął dobrotliwie ręką, jakby zamierzał przegnać lęki swego zbuntowanego kolegi. Stojący obok Ukitake pokiwał gorliwie głową. Aizen nie zareagował, za to Hitsugaya Toushirou gniewnie fuknął na obu starszych kapitanów.

- Jakoś nie brzmicie przekonywująco.

Spoważnieli, na chwilę zrzucając maski przekory. Ukitake o smutnym uśmiechu, pełnym niechętnej litości dla nielubianego, wyrodnego dziecka Gotei, gotów wyciągnąć dłoń do ciosu miłosierdzia. Kyoraku o mądrych, ostrożnych oczach, śledzących skrycie wszystkie gesty wciąż niebezpiecznego wroga, gotowy odwracać uwagę, rozpraszać, łagodzić i mącić.

- Może masz rację, Toushirou. Takie zaczepki nie przystoją w takiej sytuacji – przyznał łagodnie Hachibantai-taichou. – Ale co mamy zrobić? Usiąść i po prostu na to patrzeć?

- Ja – warknął Hitsugaya – zamierzam to właśnie zrobić. Patrzeć na jego minę i się napawać! Ale najpierw chciałbym usłyszeć, o co tutaj w ogóle chodzi?

- Nie możecie go zabić.

Zadziwieni, odwrócili się w stronę, z której dobiegał głos.

- Nie możecie go zabić.

Tuż przy barierze stała Matsumoto, jakby umyślnie imitując pozę Aizena – dłonie oparte, oczy bez jednego mrugnięcia wpatrzone we wnętrze zapory. Po jej drugiej stronie, oddzielony bezpostaciową, nieprzełamywalną ścianą, Kira kładł warstwę za warstwą leczniczego kidou na krwawiącą uparcie ranę.

- Nie możecie go zabić. – Rangiku odwróciła szybko głowę w stronę swojego kapitana. Nagle błysnął szeroki uśmiech, jak zawsze przymilny i kuszący, ukazały się dołeczki w policzkach. Spojrzenie jasne i beztroskie, macierzyńskie ramiona szeroko rozrzucone do uścisku.

- Ja go zabiję.

Hitsugaya odwrócił się tyłem, odcinając się od pomysłów swojego porucznika. Minę miał jednak całkiem zadowoloną z takiej perspektywy. Kyoraku pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

- Ależ proszę, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Będzie cały twój. Poczekaj tylko trochę. Najpierw musimy...

- Dobrze.

Aizen z rozmachem odwrócił się od bariery. Postąpił kilka kroków i usiadł na gruzowisku, odwrócony tyłem do swojego miecza i jego pogromcy.

- Poczekajmy. A wtedy zobaczycie.

Nie zaniepokoili się, już nie. Już było wszystko na dobrej drodze.

Ale Aizen Soosuke też się już nie martwił. Już wreszcie wszystko było jasne. Już mógł być spokojny.

- Prawie wam się to udało – przyznał szczerze. – Ale tylko prawie.

.#.

- Przestraszyłem się. – W głosie Aizena brzmiał wstyd. – Ja! Przestraszyłem się! Was! Ale naprawdę, bardzo to było sprytne. Powiedzcie mi tylko – naprawdę wierzyliście, że to się wam powiedzie, czy tylko chcieliście mi zamącić w głowie?

Kapitanowie milczeli. Matsumoto Rangiku odsunęła się od bariery i obdarzyła samozwańczego boga macierzyńskim uśmiechem.

- Czy to ważne? Niedługo będę mogła cię zabić! – Promieniała tak, jak to tylko ona potrafiła, jak dziecko na widok nowej zabawki.

- Ależ proszę. Zabij mnie! – Zachęcił ją gestem. – Zabij mnie natychmiast.

Chciała. Bardzo chciała. Wyszarpnęła z pochwy miecz – zahaczył o barierę, zazgrzytał, zapachniało popiołem. U stóp przyjaciółki, o całe morze kidou odległy, Ichimaru Gin z nagłym niepokojem poruszył się i wytężył wzrok. Rangiku bardzo, bardzo chciała zabić. Była bardzo, bardzo dobrym przyjacielem... Dobrym...

Porucznik Matsumoto była, wbrew swej reputacji, bardzo, bardzo dobrym żołnierzem. Najpierw zapytała o pozwolenie.

- Kapitanie?

Hitsugaya wzruszył ramionami.

- Czy mnie cokolwiek ktokolwiek mówi o czymkolwiek? – burknął, nadąsany. Ukitake Juushirou pokręcił głową.

- Absolutnie nie może go zabić! Nie teraz.

- Ja ci powiem. – W głosie Kyoraku brzmiała powaga. – Jeśli go teraz zabijesz, umrze.

- Yhm… I o to chodzi?

- On umrze, a zanpakutou pęknie. Obaj umrą. Spokój, cisza.

- I o to właśnie chodzi, czyż nie? – Matsumoto postąpiła o krok. Kyoraku zatrzymał ją ruchem dłoni.

- Na pewno o to chodzi? Spokój – tego mu życzysz? Jemu? – pokazał wymownie na Aizena. – Jemu tego życzysz?

- Nam tego życzę! Nam wszystkim! – Spojrzenie Rangiku objęło srebrnowłosą głowę w złotopoetycznych objęciach Kiry Izuru. – Nam wszystkim tego życzę.

Kyoraku pokręcił głową. W zamyśleniu pomasował kark, zza yukaty wyciągnął zmaltretowany kwiat i z roztargnionym spojrzeniem wetknął go w białe włosy przyjaciela.

- Spokój nie potrwa wiecznie. Nie taki spokój.

- Więc co? Ten… Ten potwór… Ma tak wiecznie nad nami wisieć? – Matsumoto miała już dość. Za to jej kapitan zmarszczył brwi, pociągnął karcąco za połę munduru swojego porucznika i słuchał, zaintrygowany. Kyoraku rozłożył ręce.

- Spokój nie trwa wiecznie. Shinigami nie trwają wiecznie. Ale my jesteśmy jak wojna – zawsze wracamy.

Aizen bez zapału przeczekiwał paplaninę. Czy naprawdę tym dzieciom trzeba to wszystko tłumaczyć? Był więcej niż shinigami i więcej niż wojną. Powróci.

- Powróci – skwitował krótko Kyoraku. Matsumoto ściskała katanę, nie przekonana. Hitsugaya skubał dolną wargę, nadąsany.

- Czyli jesteśmy w impasie? – upewnił się z oburzeniem.

- Cóż. – Kyoraku z głębokim namysłem sięgnął do kwiatka i przełożył go za ucho Juushirou. – Ten chłopiec, jak zły szeląg i wojna domowa, na pewno kiedyś wróci. Odrodzi się i za parę-paręset lat będziemy go mieć znowu na głowie w kolejnym wydaniu. Chcecie to przyspieszyć i już teraz zacząć nowy cykl?

- Chcemy coś zrobić! – Rangiku aż się trzęsła z tej chęci. – Mamy tu tak stać w nieskończoność? On ma tak stać? Mamy go zamknąć w dziurze i karmić przez rurkę?

- Moglibyśmy – przyznał Kyoraku-taichou. – Ale nie chcemy.

Aizen Soosuke czekał. Mógł czekać w nieskończoność albo rozpocząć cykl swojego powrotu teraz, natychmiast. To nie było ważne. Zwycięży. Miał wszystko, czego mu potrzeba. Zmarszczeniem brwi skwitował rozczarowanie, jakim okazał się jego zanpakutou. Ale to jeszcze będzie zmienione, skoro trzeba. Usterki prowadziły do doskonałości. A już za chwilę – lub dwie, lub kiedyś – bóg Aizen będzie mógł się udoskonalić jeszcze bardziej. Cóż za miła niespodzianka. Mogą myśleć, że tym razem go przechytrzyli, odsunęli groźbę – tym razem. Ale dla boga, jakim stał się Aizen Soosuke, nieważne było, czy to „ten raz", czy tamten, czy następny. Wszystko mieściło się w jednym, niezawodnym planie. Przeczeka ich wszystkich, pokona ich wszystkich. Raz już to uczynił. Zwycięży. Cóż więc teraz? Jego śmierć niczego nie zmieni – przekonał się już o tym w innych cyklach swojej nieskończonej egzystencji. Przebudzi się świadomy swoich celów, potęgi i wiedzy. Dziwnie niemądre ze strony kapitanów Seireitei – pozwolić mu na wyeliminowanie tych błędów, dzięki którym udało im się go tym razem zaskoczyć. Dziwnie niemądre.

Kyoraku Shunsui uśmiechał się tym dobrotliwym, rozmarzonym uśmiechem, który nigdy nie bywał niemądry.

- Najpierw go zniszczymy. A potem go zabijemy. A potem się upijemy.

Cisza.

- Czy ja też muszę? – Ukitake zmarszczył brwi, usiłując zachować godność pomimo kwiatka za uchem. Aizen milczał. Niemądre stworzenia. A Matsumoto-fukutaichou fuknęła niecierpliwie.

- O CO TU CHODZI?

- Ten miły chłopiec po drugiej stronie bariery to Piąty Oficer Ayasegawa, znasz go chyba...?

- Oczywiście, że go znam! – Spojrzała przez ramię, zmarszczyła brwi. – Takim go jednak nie znałam... – przyznała. – Nawet po całym bukłaku bozo...

Dobrotliwe spojrzenie kapitana ogarnęło smukłą postać, zatopioną w lazurowym samozadowoleniu.

- Ten właśnie chłopiec zajmuje się właśnie czerpaniem energii bezpośrednio z zanpakutou. Shinigami, zaatakowany, choćby nawet zabity, prędzej czy później się odrodzi, a jego potencjał się odnowi. W normalnych warunkach utracone reiatsu po jakimś czasie się odbudowuje, zmęczone ciało nabiera z powrotem sił, znużony umysł się regeneruje, ot, zwyczajna kolej rzeczy w naturze. Nie wystarczy więc osłabić kogoś, żeby go zniszczyć. Tak więc, jak widzisz, zabraliśmy się do tego od drugiego końca miecza.

- Hę?

- Wygląda na to, że w przypadku naszego boga ciężko byłoby go zarówno osłabić, jak i zniszczyć. Zaczęliśmy więc od drugiej strony. Shinigami, choćby nawet wyhodował sobie skrzydła – imponujące, Soosuke-kun, ale nietwarzowe – jest skazany na swoją naturę. A naturę wszyscy tutaj mamy podwójną.

Ciepłym gestem przesunął po rękojeści własnego miecza.

- Każdego można nękać, aż się go zabije, ale żadnego shinigami nie można zniszczyć. Odradzamy się. Mamy dusze, które regenerują się z czasem, mamy więź z zanpakutou, która nas wspiera, pomaga przetrwać naszej tożsamości, magazynuje reiatsu. Jesteśmy jednością z naszymi zanpakutou. A jednak – jesteśmy odrębni.

- Czy ja usłyszę dzisiaj coś, o czym nie wiem…?

- Duszy nie da się złamać. Ale miecz się da.

- To znaczy…

- Zanpakutou umiera razem z nami. Razem – i zawsze razem. Odchodząc, zachowujemy dzięki temu cały ten ułamek nas samych, którym było zanpakutou. Ale w drugą stronę to nie działa tak łatwo. Shinigami przetrwa zniszczenie swojego miecza. Tyle, że tej straty już nigdy nie zdoła wyrównać.

Rangiku odruchowo przygarnęła do siebie pochwę Haineko. Myśl o utraceniu zanpakutou każdego Shinigami przerażała tak samo.

Aizen zacisnął wargi. Przeraził się. Jak każdy byle jaki Shinigami. Ale to już minęło. Znów był bogiem. I zawsze będzie.

- Kyouka Suigetsu. – Kyoraku Shunsui zmierzył spojrzeniem ostrze, skryte za złotą barierą. - Ayasegawa-san musi wyczerpać jego energię tak doszczętnie, żeby nie pozostała nawet iskra. Żeby nawet cień się nie ostał. Zerwać więź. To, co pozostanie – wybacz, Soosuke-kun – będzie rozdartą na strzępy resztką duszy. A wtedy zabijemy. Na dobre.

- I tutaj – stwierdził rzeczowo Aizen Soosuke – kończy się wasz plan, a zaczyna moja rzeczywistość.

Matsumoto Rangiku odwróciła się z powrotem do niego, z twarzą wykrzywioną nienawiścią.

- Możesz... – Zawahała się, zaniepokojona. Ich wróg nie wyglądał na pokonanego. Po chwilowym niepokoju emanował teraz spokojną satysfakcją.

- Nawet chętnie na to popatrzę – przyznał. – To ciekawe doświadczenie. Poznanie granic. Nigdy nie zdecydowałem się, żeby wypróbować coś takiego na sobie. Nie było mi to zresztą do niczego potrzebne. Ale skoro wy chcecie zrobić to za mnie – chętnie skorzystam i popatrzę. A wy też sobie popatrzcie. To będzie pouczające.

- Hę? – zdziwił się tym razem Kyoraku. Aizen tylko spojrzał. Wystarczyło.

- Jestem bogiem. Wierzysz w to czy nie, jestem bogiem. A to jest, jak powiedziałeś – piąty oficer?

Ukitake-taichou zamrugał.

- Hmmm...

.#.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa był szczęśliwy i nienasycony. Ruri'iro Kujaku był szczęśliwy i nienasycony. Lazurowe kwiaty rozkwitały dziko jak rozbłyski zimnych ogni. Bezcielesne girlandy oplotły ramiona Yumichiki i rękojeść miecza.

_Weź wszystko. Weź._

Cisza.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa był szczęśliwy i wygłodniały. Ruri'iro Kujaku był szczęśliwy i wygłodniały. Lazurowe kwiaty pieściły policzki i rzęsy, dopraszając się pieszczoty ust. Bezcielesny bluszcz skubał rękawy, wplatał się w palce, kusił.

_Weź mnie. Weź._

Cisza.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa był szczęśliwy i pełen apetytu. Ruri'iro Kujaku był szczęśliwy i pełen apetytu. Lazurowe kwiaty figlarnie sypały płatkami po ramionach, zaglądając w promieniejące identycznym lazurem spojrzenie. Bezcielesne gałązki ocierały się o smukłe nadgarski w czułej zachęcie.

_Weź jeszcze. Weź._

Cisza.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa był szczęśliwy i rozochocony. Ruri'iro Kujaku był szczęśliwy i rozochocony. Lazurowe kwiaty zbierały się w pęki na koronę mocy, ciężko spływając w wyciągnięte ochoczo dłonie. Bezcielesne łodygi, pełne i brzemienne energią, ścieliły się z ramion peleryną triumfu.

_Weź ile zechcesz. Weź._

Cisza.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa był szczęśliwy i upojony. Ruri'iro Kujaku był szczęśliwy i upojony. Lazurowe kwiaty osypywały się szczodrze po złotej klatce reiatsu, dzieląc szczęście bez opamiętania na innych, których twarzy nawet nie było widać zza bezcielesnych pnączy.

_Weź więcej. Weź._

Cisza.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa był szczęśliwy i syty. Ruri'iro Kujaku był szczęśliwy i syty. Oczy przesłonięte lazurem, spojrzenie zaślepione mocą – gotowe ze szczęścia wybuchnąć fontanną energii. Lazurowe kwiaty spęczniały dumnie, bezcielesne szarfy układały się w królewskie epolety.

_Weź, weź, weź, weź._

Cisza.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa był szczęśliwy. Ruri'iro Kujaku był szczęśliwy. Czoło wygładziło się jak szkło, wypolerowane do doskonałości. Lazurowe kwiaty zawisły w zadowoleniu, rzucając lepkie cienie na przymknięte powieki Yumichiki. Bezcielesne warkocze, ociężałe od promienistego nektaru, zsuwały się z ramion na kolana, czerpiąc z miecza, promieniejąc z miecza, zawracając w miecz.

Bierz!

Cisza.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa był syty. Ruri'iro Kujaku był syty. Lazurowe kwiaty napierały na siebie, lepiły się do siebie, miażdżyły się ślepo, spływając po sennej twarzy na nieruchomą dłoń. Bezcielesne sznury porywały więcej, chciały dać więcej, owijając się wokół bioder i szyki, żądając uwagi.

Bierz!

Cisza.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa miał dość.

A Kyouka Suigetsu jeszcze nie.

Bieeeeerz...

.#.


	11. Chapter 10

**Rozdział ten, jak i następne, dedykowane są – jakżeby inaczej - Clio z okazji urodzin**

.#.

Piąty oficer Ayasegawa miał dość.

A Kyouka Suigetsu jeszcze nie.

Bieeeeerz...

.#.

- Chętnie na to popatrzę. – Aizen wstał i podszedł do bariery kidou. – Bardzo chętnie.

Wnętrze złotej klatki wypełniło się spęczniałymi kwiatami, które zmęczony Yumichika osypywał gdzie popadnie. Na przykład na podołek Kiry. Policzki Ichimaru Gina nabrały koloru – choćby tylko od ociekających energią płatków, którymi osypywał go niestrudzony Izuru.

- Jeszcze nie umarłem – przypomniał mu z urazą Gin. – Zachowaj to na mój pogrzeb...?

Aizen kręcił głową z ubolewaniem.

- Imponująca strategia – przyznał. – Może będę chciał coś takiego wykorzystać. A może nie...? Cóż. W każdym razie, imponujące. Jak ty się uchowałeś w Oddziale Jedenastym?

Ayasegawa Yumichika podniósł głowę. Czoło miał lśniące od potu, grzywkę zmierzwioną podmuchami energii. Nad jego głową wyrastały i pękały kolejne kwiaty. Szczupła, ładna twarz była spięta od zmęczenia.

- Jak ty się uchowałeś w Oddziale Jedenastym?

Na pięknie wykrojonych ustach Ayasegawy wykwitł nagle, jak rozbłysk lazuru, obłąkany i nienasycony uśmiech.

- Bez żadnego problemu, Aizen-san. Bez żadnego, żadnego problemu!

Aizen pokiwał głową.

- Oczywiście, piąty oficerze Ayasegawa. Powodzenia, piąty oficerze Ayasegawa. A kiedy będziesz miał zupełnie dość, daj mi znać.

Yumichika wstał, jednym wzruszeniem ramion strząsając z siebie nadmiar pnączy. Przytrzymując łokciem własny miecz, zamknął dłoń na ostrzu Kyouka Suigetsu. Mocno, mocno. Przesunął rękę wyżej, aż przecięte palce zostawiły po sobie smugę krwi.

Krew pięknie wyglądała w lazurowych ramach.

Shinigami zdjął dłoń z ostrza i przyłożył ją sobie do policzka. Zlizał małą strużkę, potarł cięcie palcami, uniósł własny miecz i pokarmił krwią jego ostrze. Energia dookoła stężała raptownie, a sieć reiatsu aż zadygotała od wewnątrz.

- A teraz... – zamruczał Ayasegawa – teraz... AUUUUĆ!

Aizen Soosuke aż się poderwał, Kyoraku-taichou prawie się rzucił do przodu. A Yumichika z obrażoną miną rozmasowywał sobie czubek głowy.

- CZY CIEBIE POGRZAŁO?

- Może trochę... – Kira Izuru złożył usta w przepraszający dzióbek i, po chwili zastanowienia, palnął Yumichikę w głowę jeszcze raz. Mocno.

- EEEEJ! Za co?

- Nie rób z siebie widowiska – pouczył Kira. – To nie przystoi oficerowi.

- Jestem tylko piątym oficerem – burknął piąty oficer Ayasegawa. – W dodatku w Oddziale Jedenastym. Nie obchodzi mnie, co przystoi, a co nie. A poza tym, uwielbiam z siebie robić widowisko!

- Wiem. – Spojrzenie Izuru wypełnione było łagodną akceptacją i wyrozumiałością. – Ale dzisiaj już więcej nie będziesz.

- Bo co?

- Bo mój kapitan się źle czuje – rzekł Kira ściszonym głosem, jak zawsze, gdy usiłował wytłumaczyć przed resztą świata kolejny gigantyczny kac Gina. – Rozbolała go głowa od tych pokazów. Kończ.

Yumichika pokręcił głową.

- Jeszcze nawet się nie rozpędziłem porządnie. – Spojrzał na Aizena z niechętnym podziwem. – Dużo tu się mieści. Naprawdę dużo... – Podniósł dwa miecze i zetknął ich ostrza.

- Kiedy będziesz miał dość, po prostu powiedz – powtórzył Aizen. Ayasegawa roześmiał się tak, że kilka kwiatów wpadło mu do ust.

- Jestem w Oddziale Jedenastym. My nigdy nie mamy dość!

.#.

Dużo jeszcze w sobie zmieścił. Napoił słabnącego Ichimaru-taichou tak skutecznie, że rana częściowo zaczęła się zasklepiać.

- Nie, nie, kapitanie. Nie wolno się jeszcze goić – napominał go Kira.

- Hmmmm... Ale ja chcę...?

- Nie zawsze powinniśmy robić to, czego chcemy.

- Ale ja zawsze robię co chcę!

- No i patrz, jak skończyłeś, kapitanie. – Kira serdecznie odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła. – Popatrz tylko.

- Patrzę i nadal nie widzę, czemu nie powinienem się goić – poskarżył się Gin, łakomie obserwując kwiaty.

- Bo to tylko taki... stymulant? Hmmm... Taki... Zapychacz.

- Chętnie się zapcham – zapewnił Gin. Izuru stanowczo pokręcił głową.

- Możesz się zapchać powierzchownie, ale w środku nadal będzie bałagan – pouczył. – I co potem?

- Hmmm. – Gin zastanowił się głęboko. – Zazwyczaj jak narobię bałaganu, to mój porucznik po mnie sprząta...?

- Taaaak... – Jego porucznik wyjrzał groźnie spod grzywki. – Naprawdę chcesz, żebym cię potem musiał rozcinać i naprawiać?

Gin podniósł z wysiłkiem głowę i przyjrzał się uwalanej krwią i pyłem hakamie. Stanowczo nie chciał być ponownie rozcinany. A już na pewno nie powinien tego robić Izuru. Chociaż, oczywiście, Izuru rozcinał ludzi bardziej kategorycznie niż Aizen. Kochany Izuru.

- Niech będzie, że się nie zagoję jeszcze. Ale obiecaj, że potem mnie zagoisz.

- Obiecuję – zapewnił poważnie Kira. Spojrzał z niepokojem na Yumichikę. Shinigami przestał się popisywać, czerpał tylko energię i pomału zaczynał w niej grzęznąć. Przygryzione wargi, policzki i spocony kark przepuszczały od wewnątrz poświatę, która zaczęła nadawać otoczeniu niezdrowy, zielonkawy kolor.

Aizen pokiwał głową. Dokładnie według planu. Za chwilę będzie miał dość, nieszczęśnik. Cóż. Władca Hueco Mundo nie mógł być jednak do końca zadowolony z siebie. Odebrali mu zadziwiająco dużą porcję energii. Zaledwie ułamek z jego potęgi - ale nie powinni byli aż tyle osiągnąć. Piąty oficer żadnego oddziału nie powinien. Dotknięcie Kyouka Suigetsu zabijało skutecznie samą osobowością, ostrzem zabijało jeszcze skuteczniej, a wewnętrzną emanacją powinno powalać na kolana. Aizen Soosuke był pod wrażeniem, doprawdy. Dla niego samego to zaledwie cząstka całości, ale dla pięknookiego shinigami z żarłocznym mieczem był to ciężar nie do udźwignięcia. Ileż w tym chłopcu się mieści?

- Kiedy będziesz mieć dosyć, powiedz – oznajmił Aizen z uznaniem. Yumichika stał prosto i dumnie. Ramiona mu lekko drżały.

- Jestem z Oddziału Jedenastego. Nigdy nie mam dosyć.

Jeszcze, jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze wytrzyma.

- Nigdy nie mam dosyć.

Jeszcze. Jeszcze.

Aizen wstał.

- Nie musisz tego ciągnąć nadaremnie. Nikt cię nie będzie winił.

- Może przyjdziesz i mnie przekonasz, Aizen-san? – zaproponował wyzywająco Ayasegawa. Aizen niemal żartobliwie sięgnął do bariery kidou.

- Myślę, że... Aaach!

Zachłysnął się ze zdumienia. Od samej bliskości złotej ściany na dłoni zaczerniło się bolesne oparzenie.

- O, proszę. – Yumichika zaczerpnął jeszcze. I jeszcze. – I kto tu ma dosyć?

- Jeśli myślisz...

- Ależ nie, nie! – zaprzeczył czym prędzej shinigami. – Nie myślę, że masz dosyć. Ale myślę, że ja mam akurat w sam raz.

Dla pewności wziął jeszcze trochę. Skronie bolały go do nieprzytomności. Ale poskramianie lazurowych pawi bolało czasem o wiele, wiele bardziej. Czyli, że tu i teraz też da się bardziej. Więcej.

- A ja myślę, że masz dosyć – powtórzył Aizen, niezadowolony. Ta kropla utraconej energii miała już takie efekty? Będzie trzeba nad tym popracować.

- Powinieneś już się nauczyć, że my z Oddziału Jedenastego nigdy nie mamy dosyć.

- Ach. – Wzruszenie ramion. – Czy czegoś jeszcze ważnego powinienem się nauczyć o wspaniałym Oddziale Jedenastym?

Błysk uśmiechu.

- Może to, że nieszczęścia chodzą parami?

Aizen zmarszczył brwi, zaraz jednak je uniósł, usatysfakcjonowany. Miecz wypadł z długich palców Ayasegawy i głośno stuknął w dach. Aizen sięgnął po swoją własność.

- Ja... Och?

Kyouka Suigetsu drżał i płakał, nadal uwięziony w rękach obcego sobie shinigami. Ruri'iro Kujaku, wypuszczony z rąk właściciela, promieniał głodem przez ściany, pręty kidou, obłoki pyłu. Miękkie uderzenie ostrza w dach wprawiło budynek w drżenie.

- No przyjdźże, kiedy wołam – zdenerwował się Yumichika. Wczepił paznokcie w zdobyczny miecz i z oburzeniem wpatrywał się we własny. Aizen pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech.

- Może ty nie masz dość, ale on ma najwyraźniej dosyć ciebie...

- Jesteśmy z Oddziału Jedenastego. Nie miewamy dosyć.

- I chodzicie parami, wiem. I przychodzicie na zawołanie?

Ayasegawa patrzył w dach, gdzie jego zanpakutou zaległ jak przekorna wskazówka kompasu.

- Przyjdź.

- Przychodzicie na zawołanie? – kpił Aizen. Jeszcze się śmiał, kiedy we wnętrzu złotych ścian kidou zapadł się kawał dachu.

- Zależy, kto woła.

.#_.

Madarame Ikkaku wypełzł na górę, niezadowolony z życia, a z Yumichiki jeszcze bardziej. Nanao-chan naprawdę potrafiła wycisnąć z mężczyzny resztki energii. Kolana mu zupełnie zmiękły, a bankai zagasło smętnie. Czuł się jak wrak – i to zupełnie bezpodstawnie, bo nie wypił ani kropelki!

Cóż, poświętują sobie później.

Ikkaku podszedł do Yumichiki i dwoma palcami podniósł jego miecz. Lazurowe łodygi dookoła falowały ciekawie, skubiąc Ikkaku po mocarnych ramionach i karku. Trzeci oficer Oddziału Jedenastego podniósł do oczu rozkwitły w pełnym blasku Ruri'iro Kujaku i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

- Znalazłem czyjąś zabawkę – oznajmił w przestrzeń. Bezcielesny bluszcz wspiął się po jego biodrze na plecy, zaczepiając się figlarnie na obojczyku. Ikkaku podniósł kwiat i łypnął na niego wyzywająco.

- Takie tam zielsko – podsumował obojętnie.

Oburzenie. Uraza. Furia.

Madarame sięgnął do kwiatu. Kolana już mu nie drżały, głowę podniósł wysoko. Dłoń zamknął na lazurowej bezcielesności płatków, które pod bezczelnym naporem obcej energii pozwoliły się zmiażdżyć i oderwać od łodygi. Ikkaku wbił zęby w kwiat.

- Takie tam zielsko.

Setki pulsujących wściekłością łodyg splątało się nad jego głową. Ruri'iro Kujaku podniósł skrzydła w czystej furii. Ikkaku wgryzł się w płatki i posmakował kawałek.

- Nawet... Niezłe zielsko – przyznał. Ruri'iro Kujaku zawibrował, nie ułagodzony. Lazurowe pnącza lepiły się drapieżnie do szyi, szczęki i policzków, zaciskały się na gardle. Trzeci Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego węszył przygodę. Zadowolony, wgryzł się w pulsującą masę lazuru jeszcze chętniej.

- Świe-eh-ne tho hielsko – oznajmił między kolejnymi łykami dzikiej mocy. Uśmiechał się całym sobą i zaczerpnął garściami, aż jęknęło ostrze Kyouka Suigetsu. A obrażony duch z wnętrza Ruri'iro Kujaku spojrzał z gniewem w oczy Ikkaku, zamglone obłąkanym zachwytem.

Jesteśmy z Oddziału Jedenastego. Nigdy nie mamy dość. Chodzimy parami i pławimy się w obłędzie.

Pawiokwietne macki z rosnącą sympatią ocierały się o kark Ikkaku. Kwiaty coraz śmielej podsuwały mu się kusząco po nadgarstkach, karmiąc kradzioną energią i spijając w nagrodę moc obłąkanego szczęścia.

Obłęd. Śpiew pawi. Oddział Jedenasty.

Ruri'iro Kujaku trzepotał rzęsami, stroszył pióra, dotykał uwodzicielsko aury Ikkaku - nigdy nie kosztowanej, a tak dobrze, tak kojąco znajomej.

_Jest jak my. Nienasycony. Obłąkany. To piękne_.

- Piękne – przyznał Yumichika, poprawiając grzywkę. Naręcza kwiatów zrzucił beztrosko na głowę przyjaciela i rękojeścią aizenowego miecza zaczesał sobie włosy na bok.

_Jest jak my. Jest z nami. Jest nasz_.

- Nasz – zapewnił Ayasegawa. Jego zanpakutou coraz wygodniej mościł się w bezpiecznej, poobijanej dłoni Ikkaku.

_Kochamy go. Zawsze go kochaliśmy._

- No chyba, że zawsze. – Yumichika zaczerpnął głęboko energii, aż rozkwitła nad nim ciężka od kwiatów gałąź. Zerwał ją delikatnie – i z czułością wepchnął Ikkaku prosto w twarz.

- Uuuuuch!

- Oczywiście, że go kochamy.

. ### .


	12. Chapter 11

**Rozdział ten, jak i następne, dedykowane są – jakżeby inaczej - Clio z okazji urodzin**

- No chyba, że zawsze. – Yumichika zaczerpnął głęboko energii, aż rozkwitła nad nim ciężka od kwiatów gałąź. Zerwał ją delikatnie – i z czułością wepchnął Ikkaku prosto w twarz.

- Uuuuuch!

- Oczywiście, że go kochamy.

###

Aizen Soosuke potrafił być cierpliwy. Połowę swego życia jako Shinigami spędził kłamiąc, udając i grając role niewiniątka – a przez cały czas czekał cierpliwie na swój moment chwały. Plan Aizena dojrzewał latami, doskonalił się stuleciami, umacniał i urzeczywistniał dzięki cierpliwym, sekretnym gestom. Cierpliwość Aizena była jak on sam – przepotężna.

Wystarczył jeden triumfalny sezon w Hueco Mundo, by o niej zapomniał.

Był bogiem. Miał Plan. To wszystko, co go dzisiaj spotkało, nie powinno się było wydarzyć. Takie bzdury nie miały prawa się układać w jakiekolwiek warte uwagi wydarzenia. Aizen mógłby sobie wyrzucać, że nie umiał tego przewidzieć – ale tu nie było czego przewidywać! To były obłąkane kpiny i desperackie zlepki strategii – jak można coś takiego traktować poważnie?

Jego Zanpakutou było poważnie przerażone.

Aizen Soosuke porzucił maskę spokojnej kpiny. Drżał w swojej zbrukanej bieli, promieniował czystą furią. Dawniej, w tych trudnych momentach, kiedy musiał przeczyć swojej naturze i pragnieniom, uśmiechając się w rytm iluzji Seireitei – gniew był czasami niemal nieznośny, bliski wybuchu. Zawsze jednak udawało się go opanować – dla dobra pięknych planów i pięknej przyszłości. Dzisiaj plany zostały osiągnięte, a przyszłość zdobyta – nie było powodu powstrzymywać wściekłości.

Zabije ich wszystkich.

Za jego plecami tkwiła już piątka kapitanów. Drobna, trzęsąca się ze zdenerwowania Soi-fon i śmiesznie wielki Komamura, zjeżony na karku jak rozdrażniony wilk. Zaniepokojony, sfrustrowany, roztrzęsiony, wtulony w lodowe skrzydło niewidocznego smoka Hitsugaya. Nieznośni, nierozłączni, niepokonani Kyoraku i Ukitake. Pięć trupów.

Za chwilę.

Trzeba było poczekać. Jeszcze chwilę, trochę trzeba było poczekać. Nieszczęsny, rozczarowujący Kyouka Suigetsu pozwolił się doprowadzić do zupełnie żałosnego stanu. Aizen zacisnął pięści. W tej chwili nie mógłby bezpiecznie zaatakować pięciu naraz. Nie kapitanów, nie ich poruczników, gromadzących się wokół Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Trzeba było poczekać, aż ci nieszczęśni głupcy udławią się swoim naiwnym pomysłem.

Trzeba powściągnąć gniew.

Odwykł od tego. W Hueco Mundo jednym gniewnym zmarszczeniem brwi obracał w pył legiony hollowów i arrancarów. Byli zastępowalni. Byli niczym. Ich słabe karki pękały i rozwiewały się jak piasek pod naciskiem gniewu boga. Gdy Aizen wyruszył z Hueco Mundo po swoje zdobycze, jego spojrzenie niszczyło oddziały i legiony.

I wystarczyła garstka, żeby zatrzymać go w miejscu? Nierealne.

Nierealne, niewygodne, nierealne, nieprzyjemne, nierealne. Ze złości rozkrwawiał sobie dłonie, wbrew sobie uderzał w barierę, bez sensu poruszał się w miejscu. Był zły. Poczeka, oczywiście poczeka, a później zabije ich wszystkich. Zabije wszystko, co będzie do zabicia. Wszystko było niczym. Wszystko było zastępowalne. Poczeka i zniszczy wszystko. Ale oni... Oni zmusili go do czekania. Nadaremnie wytężyli siły – nie zdołają go powstrzymać. Ale ośmielili się odebrać mu cały jeden moment z triumfalnej wieczności!

Prawie chciałby ich zostawić przy życiu, żeby musieli patrzeć na swój upadek.

Czekał.

.#.

Oddział Jedenasty nigdy nie miał dosyć. Długie palce Ayasegawy, od nich napięte ramiona Madarame, od niego przez złotą nić wyczerpana - nieznużona, osłabiona - nieulękła dziewczyna w rumowisku pod sufitem. Od nich wszystkich złota ściana. Miecz Aizena oddawał moc i oddawał, a grupka najnormalniejszych w świecie oficerów z najnormalniejszych w świecie oddziałów zapętlała moc w barierę przeciwko tej mocy. Cóż, właściwie, w Gotei nie było ani normalnych oficerów, ani normalnych oddziałów. Cóż. A Oddział Jedenasty nigdy nie miał dosyć. Chyba, że akurat miał. Bo to akurat było całe morze mocy na całą dwójkę oficerów.

Rozkład sił mniej więcej taki, jak zazwyczaj.

Aizen popatrywał, nadąsany, jak robią mu krzywdę. Tak usilnie, wytrwale, niestrudzenie go krzywdzili. Dobrze, że mieli już dosyć, bo nieswojo czuł się z tym gniewem. Złość innych go bawiła – złość własna zbijała z tropu. Zdążył już o niej zapomnieć dawno temu – a wystarczyła utrata kilku kropel reiatsu, by go wytrącić z równowagi. Przedziwne. Trzeba to będzie wyeliminować w przyszłości. Trzeba się będzie przystosować do takich sytuacji i do niemożliwych, skleconych bezładnie pułapek. Kolejna możliwość udoskonalenia doskonałości. Aizen Soosuke prawie był tym nieszczęśnikom wdzięczny.

A oni – mieli dość.

- Zmarnowaliście mi cały dzień. – Aizen ziewnął, znużony i zły. – Dość tego. Ilu ich tam wpuściliście? Trzech, czterech, pięciu? Trzeba byłoby ustawić rzędem całe Gotei, a i tak nie pochłonęliby całej mojej mocy. Jeśli ta komedia potrwa jeszcze trochę – zacznie się prawdziwy pokaz. Nie czujecie, co się dzieje? Ukradliście cudzą moc. Moją moc. Nie byliście dla niej stworzeni – ani ona dla was. A jednak pozwoliliście, żeby was wypełniła – bardziej, niż wasza własna energia. Pożarliście moje iluzje, dławicie się moimi iluzjami – a teraz one pożrą was od wewnątrz. Słyszę, jak do mnie krzyczą przez wasze serca. Widzę, jak zaczynają się w was wdzierać. Zdejmijcie tę barierę od razu, to szybko was zabiję. Zadrażniliście mnie, chętnie to zrobię. Ale jeśli będziecie to przeciągać przez tych kilka chwil, które jeszcze zdołacie przetrzymać – moje zanpakutou rozedrze wasze myśli na strzępy, przekłamie i zastąpi własnymi. Przedtem i teraz, i przez cały czas tylko błagaliście Kyouka Suigetsu, żeby wami zawładnął. Zaraz to uczyni.

Moc gęstniała, płynęła, dusiła, pulsowała. Wewnątrz złocącej się zaciekle bariery tłoczyło się tyle energii, że naprawdę nie dało się powiedzieć, kto ją pochłania, a kto oddaje. A może ona pochłaniała wszystko wokół siebie?

- Idzie wieczór. Pora na herbatę. – Aizen przysiadł spokojnie na dachu. – Chcecie tak umrzeć? Pełzając przede mną i mordując własnych przyjaciół? Właściwie, całkiem mi się to podoba. Dalej, kontynuujcie. A ja naprawdę napiłbym się herbaty.

- HERBATA!

Na nagły okrzyk z wnętrza bariery kapitanowie Gotei aż się wzdrygnęli, a sam Aizen zmarszczył brwi.

- Herbata. Taki napój. Gorący wywar z liści – przypomniał z przekąsem, patrząc na swego niedawnego przybocznego, który podniósł się teraz i usiłował wstać, odpychając od siebie Kirę Izuru.

- Herbataaa... O nie nienie... – jęczał Gin. Oczy miał rozbiegane z przerażenia, zęby mu szczękały. – Musimy się natychmiast ewakuować!

Cisza.

Hitsugaya podparł brodę rękami.

- Nawet nie pytam, o co chodzi tym razem – burknął. Słyszał takie rzeczy wiele razy – brednie i zwidy, zazwyczaj śpiewane na dwa głosy przez Gina i Matsumoto. Wiedział doskonale, że lepiej było nie wnikać w kontekst. Inni kapitanowie wyraźnie się jednak zaniepokoili. Takich występów nie było w planie. Aizen zacisnął wargi i wyprostował ramiona.

- Ależ uciekaj, Gin. Uciekaj – zachęcił.

Ichimaru Gin próbował podnieść się na rękach, wstać, łokciem odsuwał spłoszonego Kirę. Gęste łodygi ciężkie od kwiatów rozsunęły się nagle wokół nich, przypadły do ziemi, przestraszone dziką paniką mężczyzny. Szeroko otwarte oczy Gina krzyczały przerażeniem.

- To już pora na herbatę... – wyszeptał z rozpaczą. – To już ten moment...

Aizen podszedł bliżej, oparł się bokiem o złotą ścianę tuż nad wpółleżącym Ginem. Kapitanowie Gotei jakby zapomnieli, że bardzo nie lubią swego wroga - stanęli tuż za jego plecami, niespokojnie zaglądając do wnętrza energetycznej klatki. Ranny Shinigami drżał i jęczał.

- Uciekaaaajmyyy... – prawie płakał, wyrywając się z objęć swojego porucznika. – Uciekajmy!

Matsumoto rąbnęła w barierę rękojeścią miecza.

- Cóż ty bredzisz znowu?

Zzzzzzzgrzytnęło. Przeciągle i ponuro.

Matsumoto uderzyła w barierę raz jeszcze.

- Dach się pod nami zapada, pod tobą się zapadają żebra, no przecież, że trzeba uciekać! Ale co ci odbiło z tą herbatą?

Zgrzyt i kolejny, dziwny pomruk sprawiły, że budynek rzeczywiście zadrżał. Aizen machnął na to ręką, zaciekawiony nową zabawą. Grupka oficerów obległa ściany, wpatrując się z oszołomieniem w byłego kapitana, miotającego się bezradnie na wpółleżąco. Gin dygotał, rwał sobie włosy z głowy, rozbieganym spojrzeniem szukał bezpiecznego schronienia. Nie pomógł nawet kojący uścisk Kiry Izuru. Oficerowie Oddziału Jedenastego wymienili spojrzenia i podeszli powoli, rozdeptując lazurowe kwiaty. Zmartwiony Yumichika stukał palcami w ostrze Kyouka Suigetsu, rozdrażniony Ikkaku ssał i rwał zębami pulsującą mocą nić.

- Kapitanie Ichimaru... – zaczął łagodnie Ayasegawa.

- Co się do diabła dzieje? – wrzasnął Madarame bynajmniej nie łagodnie. Budynek drżał i wibrował, jakby gdzieś z tyłu z przeciągłym zgrzytem rozdzierała się tkanina rzeczywistości. Aizen powiódł wzrokiem dookoła, wzruszył ramionami, przesunął spojrzenie na Gina.

- Podaliście mu kroplówkę z sake? – zapytał kwaśno.

Trzask. Odgłos całkiem znajomy i swojski, więc nikt nie spojrzał nawet w tamtą stronę. Szeroko otwarte oczy Gina Ichimaru przyciągały jak magnes.

- To już ta pora... – zaszeptał grobowo. – Pora herbaty. Piąta po południu.

- I co...? – zagadnęła niepewnie Rangiku. Gin usiadł wyprostowany i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

- Nie wiesz?

- Nie wiem! – odkrzyknęła ze złością. Pokręcił głową ze smutkiem.

- Piąta po południu – powtórzył drżącym głosem.

- Tak, owszem. Aizen pije herbatkę. Shunsui ucina sobie drzemkę. W sensie, że ja. Obsługa za barem w kantynie się zmienia… – wyliczał Kyoraku na palcach. Stał najdalej od całej gromady, próbował nie chichotać zbyt głośno i z zadowoleniem obserwował falujący, zgrzytający kształt. – Piąta po południu.

Po policzku Gina spłynęła samotna łza, znacząc ślad we wszechobecnym pyle.

- CO JEST KURWA GRANE? – wrzasnęła Soi-fon. Gin westchnął.

- O piątej po południu jest obowiązkowy apel w Oddziale Szóstym.

Cisza.

Dziesięć par oczu, jednakowo osłupiałych.

Na skraju dachu powietrze, pełne pyłu i duchoty, zgrzytnęło po raz ostatni i wypluło z siebie ciemny kształt.

- O piątej Kuchiki przychodzi odprawić apel – mówił żałobnie Ichimaru-taichou. – Codziennie o tej samej porze. Przechodzi akurat obok mojej kwatery. Wchodzi, patrzy. A potem robi mi wykład!

- Aaa... No, faktycznie – przyznała Rangiku, mrugając gęsto.

- Piąta po południu. – Ton Gina wieszczył zgubę. – Codziennie jak w zegarku. Morały prawi o obowiązkach dowódcy. Gada i gada. Migrena kiełkuje. Morały, morały, morały... Ratujmy się!

Milczenie, jakby zgromadzeni dookoła Shinigami nie wiedzieli za bardzo, czy powinni kląć, czy śmiać się. Aizen Soosuke z przekonaniem przeklął Gina i wszystkich innych, których imiona akurat sobie przypomniał.

- Przyjdzie kapitan Kuchiki i nas zje. Oczywiście. Czy wy już możecie skończyć z tym cyrkiem?

Nikt nie zareagował. Dopiero gdy tuż obok ostatecznie zmaterializowała się i otworzyła brama międzywymiarowa, rozpierzchli się na boki, zaskoczeni. Z wnętrza ciemnej drogi między ludzkim światem a odległym Hueco Mundo wymaszerował oszczędnym krokiem Kuchiki Byakuya. Spojrzał przeciągle na bezładną gromadę shinigami, ominął obojętnie wzrokiem Aizena. Niespiesznie zbliżył się do złotej ściany i wpatrzył się karcąco we wpółleżącego mężczyznę.

- Ichimaru Gin. – Dwa słowa mieściły w sobie cały ocean nagany. – Czy ty mógłbyś wreszcie skończyć z tym cyrkiem?

Ichimaru Gin skończył. Natychmiast.

- Oczywiście, Kuchiki-chaaan. – Błysnął przeraźliwy uśmiech, rozpalone oczy w mgnieniu oka przygasły i zmrużyły się w drwiące półksiężyce. Gin z zadowoleniem opadł na plecy i złożył głowę na kolanach Izuru. – Skoro już tu jesteś i wszystkim się zajmiesz...

Kuchiki skwitował tę uwagę leciutkim drgnięciem brwi. Powoli i uważnie przyjrzał się złotej barierze oraz osobom w jej wnętrzu, przemienionym chwilowo w lazurowobezcielesny kompostownik. Odwrócił się, powiódł wzrokiem po swoich współkapitanach i innych oficerach, bez zainteresowania zerknął na Aizena.

- Nie chciałbym spóźnić się na apel w moim Oddziale – oznajmił zimno. – Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego przeciągamy ten przykry moment aż do tej pory?

- Bardzo dobry powód – mruknął Aizen Soosuke. Na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech samozadowolenia. – Cholernie dobry powód.

Kuchiki uniósł brew.

- Czyżby?

- Waszym mężnym sabotażystom wyczerpały się siły przerobowe – oświecił go władca Hueco Mundo. Kuchiki uniósł drugą brew.

- Rozmawiamy o _tych_ sabotażystach, jak sądzę? – wskazał Madarame i Ayasegawę.

- Chyba, że macie jakichś innych? – zadrwił Aizen. Byakuya pokręcił głową.

- Tylu wystarczy.

- Doprawdy?

- Oddział Jedenasty. – Rokubantai-taichou oszczędnie wzruszył ramionami. – To wystarczy.

- Nie jesteś głupcem. Powiedz szczerze – naprawdę wierzyłeś, że to się uda? – Aizen przekrzywił głowę, autentycznie zaciekawiony. – Ty ze wszystkich innych chyba umiesz ocenić moją moc. Wierzyłeś, że ta garstka wystarczy, żeby ją zneutralizować?

- A ty w to nie wierzysz, oczywiście.

Uśmiech.

- Ja wiem, że nie wystarczy.

- Ach. – Kuchiki pokiwał głową, patrząc blado na niepokonanego nadal wroga. Za złotą ścianą Ichimaru Gin jęknął i zasłonił sobie oczy.

- O nieee... nienienie... Znam ten ton... Zaraz zrobi wykłaaaad... Aizen-sama... Po co go prowokowałeś... Zaraz ci zrobi wykłaaaad...

- Nie zrobi.

Gin tak się zdziwił, że aż usiadł.

- Nie zrobisz...? – zagapił się na Byakuyę w zdumieniu.

- Nie zrobię – powtórzył sucho Kuchiki-taichou. – Nie angażuję się w zajęcia bezcelowe. I z góry skazane na porażkę.

- A mnie to jakoś nigdy nie oszczędziłeś wykładu! – nadąsał się Gin.

- Nie jesteś aż taką porażką. – Subtelne drgnięcie ramienia wskazało Aizena jako uosobienie wszelkiej porażki. – Nie usiłujesz utrzymywać, że Oddział Jedenasty nie jest zdolny do wszystkiego.

Aizen prawidłowo zinterpretował docinek. Rozzłościł się.

- Oddział Jedenasty właśnie się udławił na mojej potędze. Aż tak w nich wierzysz, Kuchiki? W ODDZIAŁ JEDENASTY? Będziesz próbował wpychać w nich energię pogrzebaczem? Zostało jeszcze całe, całe morze mojej mocy. A ci dwaj nie zmieszczą więcej.

- Czyżbyś nie wiedział? – zdziwił się grzecznie Byakuya.

- CZEGO?

- Oddział Jedenasty zawsze chodzi stadami.

- E...

Główny element stada ogólnego, znanego jako Oddział Jedenasty, już dobrą chwilę wcześniej wytuptał z międzyświatowego przejścia i z uciechą przyglądał się wesołemu zamieszaniu. Po chwili z bramy wyłonił się również przywódca stada, znany jako kapitan Zaraki Kenpachi, nerwowo drapiąc się po obnażonym ramieniu.

- Znowu gdzieś zapodziałem ten zakichany kitel...

.#.


	13. Finał

PREZENTUJĘ NINIEJSZYM

FINAŁ

W sensie, że finał Finału.

**Rozdział finalny Finału dedykowany Księżyckowi z okazji urodzin.**

.#.

Główny element stada ogólnego, znanego jako Oddział Jedenasty, już dobrą chwilę wcześniej wytuptał z międzyświatowego przejścia i z uciechą przyglądał się wesołemu zamieszaniu. Po chwili z bramy wyłonił się również przywódca stada, znany jako kapitan Zaraki Kenpachi, nerwowo drapiąc się po obnażonym ramieniu.

- Znowu gdzieś zapodziałem ten zakichany kitel...

- Keeeen-chan! – zakwiczała Yachiru, podskakując przed nim jak sprężynka. – Zobacz, Ken-chan! Oni się bawią bez nas!

- Co ty mówisz? – oburzył się Zaraki.

- No sam popatrz, siedzą i się bawią bez nas. Tarzają się, czy coś? – dziwowała się Yachiru, z przekrzywioną główką przypatrując się poczynaniom Trzeciego i Piątego oficera swojego Oddziału.

- Bezczelni! – stwierdził bez wahania Kenpachi.

- Keeeen-chan... – W oczach dziewczynki pojawiły się łezki. Świat zamarł. – Ken-chan, jak oni mogą się bawić beze mnie? Ja też się chcę bawić!

Świat zamarł jeszcze bardziej.

Na twarz Zarakiego wypełzł uśmiech – jeden z tych, od których zaczynały pękać spoiwa światów.

- No to biegnij się bawić, biegnij! – przyzwolił łaskawie. Po czym usiadł tam, gdzie stał, i podparł się rękami. – A ja sobie popatrzę.

- Nie chcesz się bawić z nami? – zasmuciła się Yachiru. Kenpachi spojrzał na Aizena – z namysłem, kalkulacją, niezadowoleniem.

- Eee, takie tam... – Skrytykował niedostateczną boskość jednym machnięciem ręki. – Dla was w sam raz, bawcie się. Dla mnie już nie wystarczy...

- Odłożę dla ciebie kawałek! – przyobiecała natychmiast Yachiru.

- Nie, nie. – Poklepał ją czule po główce. – Powetuję sobie, jak znajdziemy coś lepszego do zabawy.

- Dobraaaa! – zawyła uszczęśliwiona dziewczynka. – Heeeej! Chłopaki! Zaczekajcie na mnie!

Aizen mrugał, zbity z tropu. Mrugał nadal, kiedy Kenpachi machał pogodnie odbiegającej Yachiru. I nada mrugał, kiedy rozpędzona dziewczynka wbiegła prosto w złotą ścianę energii i przebiegła przez nią, jakby jej w ogóle nie było.

- Jak...

- Oddział Jedenasty – skwitował Kuchiki Byakuya tonem oczywistej oczywistości. – Ich bariera – ich zasady. A ich porucznik nie zna żadnych zasad.

Ostatnie zdanie, nie wiedzieć czemu, przepełnione było goryczą.

Kusajishi Yachiru rozsiadła się na kolanach Ikkaku i wesoło coś do niego paplała, zlizując z palców lazurowe plamy kwietnego nektaru. Yumichika w mgnieniu oka uplótł jej girlandę na główkę, opowiadał coś, rysował w powietrzu rozmaite kształty pasmami pulsującej energii. Dziewczynka podskakiwała, łapała końce pnączy, nadgryzała.

Aizen cofnął się o krok.

- Będzie później rzygać jak kot – westchnął Zaraki. Unohana Retsu wyszła niepostrzeżenie z międzyświatowego tunelu i pogładziła Kenpachiego drobną dłonią po ramieniu.

- Na dłuższą metę jej nie zaszkodzi. Dla dziecka w jej wieku nie istnieje nic, czego nie zdołałaby wchłonąć w parę minut. Po tym bieganiu za kotami w piasku dobrze jej zrobi solidna porcja energii.

Energia płynęła, pęczniała, kwitła, wchłaniała się i wydzielała. Wystarczyło kilka minut, a Kyouka Suigetsu znów krzyczał o litość. Malutkie, rozpaplane usteczka nie miały dla niego litości. Aizen patrzył, jak śmiesznie małe stworzenie czerpie jego moc – garściami, haustami, łykami, porcjami.

- To dziecko. – Aizen kręcił głową. Nie rozumiał. – To tylko dziecko. Ja jestem bogiem. Bogiem!

- Boskie mięsko smakuje najlepiej na chrupko. – Zaraki oblizał palce. Kuchiki-taichou wydął usta z niesmakiem.

- Może tobie...

- To śmieszne. To nierealne. – Aizen się pocił. – Spójrz na siebie, Kuchiki. Nawet ktoś taki jak ty nie zdołałby pomieścić choćby połowy mojej siły! Nigdy!

- Nigdy nie zamierzałem – zwrócił mu uwagę Kuchiki Byakuya. – Mam dosyć własnej.

Przeszedł obok Aizena, pozwalając, żeby przerażony bóg Hueco Mundo poczuł na osłabionych ramionach nacisk wiśniowego reiatsu. Przesunął palcem po barierze, odsunął dłoń – nietkniętą i gładką, w kontraście do pokrwawionej i poparzonej pięści Aizena.

- Teraz... Teraz... Teraz się nie liczy! – wyrzucił z siebie tamten. Minuta – kolejna minuta – a z jego zanpakutou wyciekały tysiąclecia mocy. – Teraz udało wam się mnie osłabić. Ale to... To jest nierealne! Jestem bogiem. Nikt z was mnie nie pomieści. A wszyscy nie pomieścicie się za tą ścianą. Już nikt więcej tam nie wejdzie, żeby na mnie żerować. Czuję to. Wiem to. I ty to wiesz. Wysłaliście tam dziecko. Dziecko! Ona się mną zadławi.

- Akurat – burknął Zaraki. – Nie masz pestek.

Cisza.

Aizen trząsł się. Minuta, minuta, minuta. A w każdej z nich znikały wieki jego panowania – kiedyś, teraz, w kolejnych cyklach przyszłości. Niedorzeczne.

- To dziecko. A ja jestem bogiem. Kuchiki Byakuya, wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Nawet ty byś mnie nie pomieścił. Przyznaj to.

Kuchiki Byakuya milczał. Nigdy nie aspirował do tytułu boga. Rada klanu na pewno nie zaaprobowałaby takiej ekstrawagancji. Dlaczego ktoś miałby pożądać boskości? Dlaczego miałby się łudzić boskością? Dlaczego ludziom nie wystarczało to, kim są i szukali najdziwniejszych iluzji?

Ach, prawda.

Nie każdy mógł być Kuchikim.

Byakuya Kuchiki podniósł brwi.

- Wiem, że bym ciebie nie pomieścił – przyznał. – To doprawdy... Niesmaczne. Przywykłem do wyższych standardów. Nie zniósłbym twojej aury na swojej duszy.

Aizen zacisnął pięści.

- Wiem to – przyznał ponownie Kuchiki. – Ale jej takie rzeczy nie obchodzą.

Wskazał kręcącą się w powodzi kwiatów niedużą sylwetkę dziewczynki.

- To dziecko. Dziecko, któremu powiedziano, że może się bawić. Że może brać ile zechce. Dziecko, które nie rozumie i nie zna żadnych granic. – Pokręcił głową, niezadowolony. – Możesz mi wierzyć, nieraz się o tym przekonałem. Ona wszystko pomieści.

Pomieściła.

Brała, kradła, wyrywała czystą moc, samo życie, ostatnie nadzieje na wieczność. Szarpała, aż przeszłe, obecne i przyszłe losy rozwiały się w lazurowej mgle. Złota klatka puchła od wewnątrz, czterej Shinigami wtuleni w ściany, zmożeni potęgą przepływającej energii. A porucznik Kusajishi Yachiru brała jeszcze. I jeszcze.

Mogła wszystko pomieścić.

Piła, kwitła, promieniała. Skamlący w przerażeniu cień, który jeszcze przed nie tak długą chwilą był śmiercionośnym mistrzem iluzji, ostał się pusty i odessany z życia. Ściany kidou zaplotły się w mur ze wstęgami Ruri'iro Kujaku i tężały same w sobie.

Aż nastała cisza.

Yachiru przymknęła oczy, błogo smakując ostatnią kroplę. Głowa Gina Ichimaru w sennym zadowoleniu przechyliła się w tył i stuknęła boleśnie w ścianę demoniej magii.

- Ajjjj...

Wszystko. Pusta skorupa w pięknych dłoniach, oklejona łodygami drapieżnych kwiatów. Zamglone, lazurowe, szczęśliwe spojrzenie Ayasegawy. Wilczy, półprzytomny uśmiech Madarame. Skromne uwielbienie Kiry. Gin Ichimaru roztarł obolałe skronie. Świat zamarł w miejscu.

- Coś mi się nie podoba... – mruknął niegłośno. – Coś tutaj poszło nie tak.

Aizen tkwił przy klatce kidou, rozdygotany. Wciąż żył. Kapitanowie shinigami podeszli bliżej, stanęli dookoła. Zatrzymali się.

- Ach.

Aizen Soosuke padł na kolana. Ulga omal nie odebrała mu przytomności. Och, bogowie. Nie, nie, nie, nie ma bogów. Tylko on. Tylko Aizen. Jest bogiem. Jednak. Jednak. Nigdy, przenigdy w swoim życiu nie bał się tak, jak przed chwilą. Nigdy nie był tak bliski porażki.

Anihilacji.

Śmierci się nie bał. Czekania się nie bał. Odwlekania się nie dał. Ale oni nie tego mu życzyli. Zebrali się, by go zniszczyć – zupełnie zniszczyć. I prawie im się to udało. Aizen klęczał na dachu, łzy ulgi spływały mu po policzkach. Nieważne było upokorzenie, strach, wstyd. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że przetrwa.

Zawiedli.

Bogu niech będą dzięki.

Nie, nie, nie ma boga. Tylko Aizen jest bogiem. Tylko on sam. I przetrwa.

Bogu niech będą dzięki.

- Chyba mamy problem... – zatroskany Kyoraku bezwiednie drapał szorstki policzek. – Chyba mamy poważny problem.

Doskonała pułapka. Chcieli mieć doskonałą pułapkę. I zbudowali doskonałą pułapkę. Aizen objął się ramionami, próbując opanować dygotanie. Utracił wszystko – do ostatniej kropi mocy. Cała jego potęga, to, co tworzyło jego osobę, jego boskość, wszystko to pęczniało i pulsowało w zamknięciu złotych ścian.

Nieprzekraczalnych ścian.

Aizen Soosuke patrzył z zachwytem, jak jego zmaltretowane zanpakutou usypia w najbezpieczniejszym ze schronień. W doskonałej pułapce. Klatka kidou, zapożyczając oceany mocy, zakleszczyła się na mur. Nieprzekraczalna bariera. Pulsująca wewnątrz energia gotowa była w każdej chwili rozedrzeć świat na strzępy. Jedna, mała dziewczynka, przytrzymująca piąstką energetyczną minę-pułapkę, oddzielona od rzeczywistości murem, który sama pomogła zbudować. Czwórka shinigami, z których żadne nie mogło nawet drgnąć, tak skondensowała się żywa moc dookoła nich. A pośrodku Kyouka Suigetsu, ogołocony z ostatnich resztek energii – i nietknięty fizycznie.

Bezpieczny.

- Cóż teraz? – zapytał Aizen. Śmiał się, trochę histerycznie. Ale znowu mógł się śmiać. – Macie swoją boginię. Zadławiła się moją mocą. Wypiła ją do dna. Już nie może ani pić, ani pluć, ani oddychać. Ale udało wam się, macie moją potęgę. Pięknie ją zamknęliście, w gardle tego małego potwora, w waszej złotej klatce. Zamknęliście ją na zawsze. Nikt jej nie dotknie. I wy jej nigdy nie dotkniecie.

Ukitake podszedł do bariery. Nie próbował jej dotykać, tylko zbliżył się ostrożnie – i zaraz cofnął. Aura złotych ścian krzyczała wniebogłosy – nie wolno! Nie wolno! Wewnątrz, między kolanami Madarame i Ayasegawy, Yachiru znieruchomiała, śniąc szczęśliwe sny. Energia, zapora, Yachiru. Idealna harmonia.

- Napchała się aż po gardło. – Aizen płakał ze śmiechu. – Drzemie. Śpi sobie, przeklęta. Niech śpi. Wasze ściany zamknęły się nad nią jak trumna. Skleiła je ze sobą i z całą tą mocą. I tak już zostanie. Razem z moim zanpakutou. Nikt go już nigdy nie dotknie.

Promieniał szczęściem.

- Każdy, kto się tam teraz dostanie, naruszy równowagę. Każdy, kto zbudzi to dziecko z drzemki, rozsadzi całą tę energię. Zginie ta konstrukcja, którą tu podstawiliście zamiast ludzkiego świata – i pociągnie za sobą tamten świat. I nas wszystkich. Wystarczy, że ktoś spoza tego kręgu spróbuje podejść do środka.

Cisza.

- Nie możecie tam wejść. Oni nie mogą wyjść. – Aizen otarł oczy. – Żadne z nich, tam w środku, nie może nacisnąć już ani odrobinę mocniej, bo cała ta równowaga pęknie od środka. Żadne z nich nie może pomóc dziecku – bo ona z całą tą pochłoniętą mocą już jest poza ich zasięgiem. Są już zmęczeni. Nie dotrą do niej. Wy moglibyście. Unohana. Kyoraku. Każdy z was mógłby, tak naprawdę. Przyznaję, że jesteście dość silni. Ale jeśli spróbujecie – ona się zbudzi. Przestraszy. Runą ściany. Wszystko runie. – Pokiwał głową. – Może sam powinienem to rozpocząć?

Wstał podszedł o krok do bariery – Kyoraku szybko chwycił go za ramię. Aizen trząsł się od śmiechu, słaby i bezradny. Szczęśliwy i żywy.

- Jeśli chcecie cokolwiek osiągnąć, musicie teraz mnie zabić.

Cisza.

- Musicie mnie teraz zabić – powtórzył Aizen.

Cisza.

Nie tak miało być. Nie mogło tak być. Zabić go teraz oznaczało zmarnowanie całej tej szalonej walki. Oznaczało, że energia powróci do obiegu, rozpłynie się po kręgach istnienia i prześliźnie w przyszłość za swoim panem. Nie, nie, nie. Chcieli go zniszczyć, a nie zabić. A żeby to zrobić – musieli najpierw złamać miecz.

Fizycznie.

Kyouka Suigetsu leżał, martwy i zobojętniały, ale wciąż nienaruszony. Bezpieczny za złotymi ścianami i w węźle energii, przytrzymywanej przez drzemiące dziecko. Absolutnie bezpieczny.

- Możemy tak tkwić w nieskończoność. Albo możecie mnie zabić. Jeśli chcecie, sam się zabiję – zaproponował wielkodusznie Aizen. – Wszystko jedno zresztą. Żadne z was tam nie podejdzie, ona nikogo nie dopuści. Może tylko ciebie. – Odwrócił się do Zarakiego, który przysiadł tuż przy barierze i marszczył czoło, zaniepokojony. – Wpuściłaby cię, na pewno. Nawet by się nie zbudziła, gdybyś przeszedł obok niej. Idź, śmiało. Śmiało.

Zaraki podniósł rękę. I opuścił.

- To nie dla mnie – mruknął. – Całe to czary-mary... Nie dla mnie to. – Bezwiednie przesunął ręką po włosach, które już dawno wymknęły się z uczesania i pogubiły dzwonki. – Ja... Nie poradzę sobie z tym cudactwem.

- Dokładnie! – Aizen promieniał. – Przeszedłbyś bez trudu. Wpuściłaby cię. Masz taką moc, że przebiłbyś się bez trudu przez tą całą zmagazynowaną energię. I tak tą mocą emanujesz, że sama twoja obecność rozsadziłaby to wszystko w diabły. Czyż to nie piękne? Jesteś jedyną osobą, która by mogła do niej dotrzeć. I jedynym idiotą tutaj, który nie zdołałby opanować przepływu energii. Proszę, idź! Zajmij się swoją dzieciną. Idź!

Zaraki Kenpachi ani drgnął. Był szaleńcem. Nie był idiotą.

- Ani myślę – oznajmił krótko. – Ale na twoim miejscu bym się tak nie szczerzył. Mucha ci wleci.

Aizen śmiał się na całe gardło.

- Czy ktokolwiek z was o tym pomyślał? Ktokolwiek, ktokolwiek? Jeśli nie złamiecie mojego zanpakutou, nie zdołacie dokończyć tej walki. A nie zrobicie tego. Sami go tam zamknęliście. Umrę – i znowu zwyciężę. Nigdy, nigdy nie zdołacie mnie pokonać.

Cisza.

Kyoraku tłumaczył coś Soi-fon, Matsumoto trajkotała do swojego kapitana, Ukitake marszczył czoło.

Cisza.

- Nie powinieneś się tak szczerzyć, popaprańcu. Mam ciebie dość. – Zaraki wstał. – Koniec tej zabawy.

- Skończ ze mną – zaprosił go Aizen. – No, skończ. Albo idź tam i powiedz swojej zabaweczce, że ma skończyć zabawę. Śmiało.

- Nie posłucha mnie. – Zaraki machnął ręką . – Nigdy mnie nie słucha, kiedy mówię, że koniec zabawy. Nie wierzy, że mówię poważnie. – Uśmiechnął się marząco. – Bo właściwie nigdy nie mówię tego poważnie...

- Proszę więc, zabij mnie! Wiem, że masz na to ochotę.

- A właściwie – niespecjalnie. – Kapitan Oddziału Jedenastego wydął usta. – Taka słabizna, co to za przyjemność? Zresztą, Retsu by mi uszy za to powyrywała. Obiecałem jej, że nic głupiego nie zrobię. Że będzie wszystko ściśle według planu.

Unohana Retsu podeszła i poklepała go po uszach.

- Trzymamy się planu.

- Plany są ważne – przyznał Aizen z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. – A co wasz plan przewiduje teraz?

- Koniec zabawy – powtórzył spokojnie Zaraki.

- Ach, tak?

- Bądź co bądź – Kenpachi przechylił głowę, rozbawiony – teraz pora na wieczorny apel, a nie na zabawę...

Cisza.

Kuchiki Byakuya uniósł tylko brwi. I podszedł po raz kolejny do bariery. Zwolnił tylko na moment, pozwalając swojemu reiatsu jeszcze pewniej uformować się w ramy.

Byakuya Kuchciki. Moc.

Moc tak napięta, że już wieki temu stężała w srebro. Absolutne opanowanie. Tknięta tą osobowością sieć energii, kidou i lazurowych lian nawet nie ośmieliła się poruszyć. Przepuściła grzecznie czarnowłosego shinigami na krok – i kolejny – i kolejny.

- Pięknie – przyznał Aizen. – A teraz popatrzmy, jak ten diabeł się zbudzi.

- Chcielibyśmy – westchnął z udawanym smutkiem Zaraki. – Oj, chcielibyśmy. To by dopiero była fajna awantura.

Kuchiki przeszedł kolejny krok. Yachiru poruszyła we śnie główką.

- Czy ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz o moim Oddziale? – Potężny mężczyzna kręcił z potępieniem głową. – Naprawdę nic?

Kuchiki szedł naprzód. Yachiru mruczała przez sen, zadowolona.

- Nigdy nie macie dość. Chodzicie parami. I stadami. Nienawidzę was. CO JESZCZE? – wrzasnął Aizen Soosuke. Patrzył, nie rozumiejąc, jak Kuchiki Byakuya podchodzi do znieruchomiałej dziewczęcej postaci. Zaraki Kenpachi wzruszył ramionami.

- Że nie wstajemy na apel?

Mgła energii dusiła i napierała. Kuchiki Byakuya pochylił się nad Yachiru.

- Poruczniku Kusajishi.

Głos, niegłośny, ale dobitny. Obcy w miniaturowym świecie złotej klatki. I doskonale, rozkosznie znajomy w prywatnym świecie śpiącej dziewczynki.

- Byaaa... Byaaaaaa – zamruczała, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Spała. Uniósł brew, jak to robił tysiące razy, zastając ją śpiącą w najdziwniejszych miejscach. Dotknął jej ramienia. Nie zbudziła się, nie przestraszyła. Kochała go przecież. Najbardziej na świecie, zaraz po Ken-chanie. I chłopakach. Ale poza tym, to najbardziej na świecie go kochała, no.

- Nigdy nie wstajemy na apel – powtórzył Zaraki, rozbawiony. – I kochamy pieprzoną królewnę Kuchiki. Oj, jak my ją kochamy.

Yachiru spała, szczęśliwa i bezpieczna.

- Byaaaakushiiiii...

Kuchiki podniósł dziewczynkę w ramionach. Linie mocy, które wchłaniała w siebie i które wydychała, owinęły się wokół obojga. W zamkniętym kręgu bariery, energii, miecza i równowagi formowało się nowe centrum. Stalowookie, spokojne, obojętne.

Porządek.

Obłąkany chaos Oddziału Jedenastego nie uznawał żadnych, zupełnie żadnych granic. Kuchiki Byakuya znał wszystkie, wszyściuteńkie granice na pamięć. Połączyć jedno z drugim – a każda jedna z tych wszystkich granic zostanie starannie i dziko przekroczona. Żadnej się nie pominie.

Porządek i chaos.

Uwolnione już dawno szaleństwo wcześniej rozszarpało, a teraz przytłaczało do reszty strzępy osobowości Aizena, które przetrwały jeszcze w energetycznej mgle. Żelazne opanowanie drobnego kapitana o bladych oczach torowało sobie drogę przez chaos, badało granice uwolnionej mocy, pilnowało, aby zostały porządnie strzaskane w niepamięć. Długą chwilę to zajęło, takie metodyczne, drobiazgowe dobijanie. A Yachiru drzemała nadal.

Aizen cofał się. Rozglądał gorączkowo. Kyoraku Shunsui po raz kolejny przytrzymał go za ramiona. Mocno.

- Soosuke-kun! – zganił go pobłażliwie. – Bądź grzeczny. Nie chcemy, żebyś się nam tu zabił. Jeszcze nie teraz.

W żelaznym uścisku Hachibantai-taichou Aizen daremnie prostował i zaciskał pięści. Widać nawet bóg Hueco Mundo nie mógł umrzeć na zawołanie, samą siłą woli.

Jakaż szkoda.

Balansująca na krawędzi wybuchu krucha równowaga wyciszała się do końca. Energetyczny nabój zmieniał konsystencję, moc rozpływała się stopniowo do osnowy świata, jak każda inna moc w każdym innym miejscu i czasie.

Jak każda, przeciętna, typowa moc.

Aizen cierpiał.

Jemu samemu potrzeba było stuleci, żeby wynieść go na tron. Grupce straceńców wystarczyła godzina, żeby go z niego zrzucić i upokorzyć. Nienasyconej potworzycy w ciele dziecka starczyło kilka minut, aby rzucić go na kolana i przerazić. Na chwilę wróciła nadzieja. A teraz jeden kapitan o znudzonej twarzy zbierał powstałą z tego wszystkiego pułapkę, rozbrajał i niszczył, miarowo i bez zapału kołysząc uśpione dziecko.

Unicestwienie.

Kuchiki spojrzał dookoła. Trzech oficerów – porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego, trzeci i piąty oficer Oddziału Jedenastego – czekało z szacunkiem na rozkazy. Yachiru chrapnęła. A Ichimaru Gin już nie podniósł głowy.

Cisza.

Kapitan Oddziału Szóstego tupnął lekko stopą w dach.

- Ise-fukutaichou. Spocznij – zakomenderował.

Cisza.

Podstawa ścian demoniej magii zaczęła się chwiać.

- Madarame san-seki. Spocznij.

Demon smoka Houzukimaru opuścił powieki, wycofując się z sytym zadowoleniem w sen. Opadły napięte ramiona. Esencja ścian demoniej magii zaczęła rzednąć.

- Kira-fukutaichou. Spocznij.

Hak wygładził się w ostrze, Kira rzucił się znów na kolana, opierając czoło o policzek swojego kapitana. Fundament ścian demoniej magii rozpraszał się na dobre.

- Ayasegawa go-seki.

Ayasegawa Yumichika podszedł o krok. W rozprostowanych dłoniach cały, calutki czas trzymał zdobyczne ostrze mistrza iluzji. Pozostawiło bardzo, bardzo realne rany. I będą bardzo, bardzo realne blizny.

- Oficerze Ayasegawa. – Kuchiki Byakuya spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Dokończ, co zacząłeś.

Yumichika skinął głową. Grzecznie. Bo Oddział Jedenasty kochał pieprzoną królewnę Kuchiki. I niepokornie. Bo był w Oddziale Jedenastym i nie znał pokory. Odczekał, aż mu przestanie drżeć ręka. Dopiero wtedy sięgnął po swój miecz.

- Sakikurue, Ruri'iro Kujaku.

Ostatni, wytężony wysiłek. Ostatni rozbłysk lazuru. Ostatni wampirzy pocałunek. Ostatni łyk energii.

Ostatnie aż do następnych.

Syty pawiopióry demon. Strzaskana iluzja. Pustka i śmierć za życia. Ściany kidou rozpraszały się łagodnie, moc wracała do korzeni i jeszcze głębiej. Chaos rozkwitał nad przekroczonymi granicami, porządek strzegł istnienia granic. Ayasegawa Yumichika odetchnął głęboko pięknem tej chwili. Spojrzał tęsknie na miecz, okradziony z energii. Ayasegawa z Oddziału Jedenastego. Nigdy nie miał dość. Uśmiechnął się marząco – i grzecznie oddał zdobyczne zanpakutou kapitanowi Kuchiki.

Bo kochał przecież tę pieprzoną królewnę, jak każdy w Oddziale Jedenastym, no.

Yachiru spała niespokojnie.

- Będzie rzygać jak kot – mruknął Zaraki. Wstał, minął Aizena, który wyrywał się z uścisku Kyoraku i próbował chwytać rękami ulotne pasma energii.

- Daj ją, koniec tych pieszczot, będzie zupełnie nieznośna, jak się dowie, że ją osobiście nosiłeś na rękach.

Kuchiki Byakuya wydął usta i złożył śpiącą dziewczynkę w wyciągniętych ramionach Zarakiego.

- Przypuszczam, że nie ma realnej możliwości przekonania cię, żebyś jej o tym nie mówił?

- Przypuszczam, że mógłbyś spróbować mnie przekupić. Ale nie stać cię na mnie. – Zaraki Kenpachi wyszczerzył się jak demon z piekła. – Ale nie martw się, nic jej nie powiemy.

Kuchiki leciutko uniósł brew.

- Tak po prostu?

- Kochamy cię przecież, królewno. – Zaraki beztrosko klepnął go w głowę, aż stuknął kenseiken. Kapitan Oddziału Szóstego zacisnął zęby.

- Zaraki-taichou...

- Taaaa?

- Wynoś się już stąd.

Zaraki śmiał się, odchodząc. Yachiru pochrapywała niespokojnie.

- Ani chybi będzie rzygać – narzekał Ikkaku. Szedł za kapitanem, ciągnąc za sobą z trudem rozciągnięty do dzidy miecz. Yumichika zdzielił go łokciem w bok.

- Gdzie się tak spieszysz? Chcę popatrzeć!

- To patrz.

- Ale ja chcę z tobą patrzeć!

- Ach. – Ikkaku westchnął ciężko. – No, to patrzmy.

Popatrzyli.

Kuchiki trzymał Kyouka Suigetsu w obu dłoniach. Zawahał się jakby. Jego żelazne opanowanie było przeżarte zmęczeniem na wylot. W pionie trzymała go wyłącznie równie żelazna siła woli. A do złamania był całkiem pokaźny miecz. Wielkie łapska Zarakiego zapewne poradziłyby sobie z tym lepiej. Ale Kuchiki Byakuya nie miał zamiaru przyznać tego głośno. Wystarczy siła woli, by zabić jednego, nędznego boga.

_Trzask._

Miecz pękł. Wystarczyło.

Cisza.

Kyoraku wypuścił z uścisku drżącą, żałosną istotę.

- Skocz sobie teraz z dachu, synu, czy co tam chcesz – przyzwolił łaskawie. – Bardzo proszę.

- Doprawdy, kapitanie Kyoraku. – Kuchiki-taichou spojrzał z bezmierną naganą. – Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. Zdrajcy musi być wymierzona sprawiedliwość.

- Chyba ją już całkiem dobrze wymierzyłeś? – Soi-fon podeszła i trąciła stopą odłamek miecza. – Niech się teraz powiesi, czy cokolwiek.

Kuchiki machnięciem rękawa skwitował całą osobę Aizena i swój brak zainteresowania jego życiem czy śmiercią.

- Sprawiedliwość – powtórzył z naciskiem. – Dla zdrajcy.

Odwrócił się, depcząc po złamanym ostrzu Kyouka Suigetsu. Tuż obok, w objęciach swojego anioła, leżał nieruchomo najbardziej przewrotny ze zdrajców.

- Sprawiedliwość.

Gin otworzył oczy. Kuchiki Byakuya stał nad nim z twarzą jak zawsze pozbawioną wyrazu. Jego oczy były gładkimi kroplami ołowiu w oceanie dumy. Tylko leciusieńko skrzywiony kącik ust wskazywał na rozdrażnienie, które Gin tak dobrze znał ze swoich niezliczonych utarczek z kapitanem Oddziału Szóstego. Cóż za krzepiący widok.

Kuchiki posłał mu mało krzepiące, karcące spojrzenie. Pochylił się nisko, aż końce włosów zanurzyły się w pyle. Podniósł z dachu wyciszony niewinnie miecz. Wyprostował się, trzymając rękojeść dwoma palcami i przytrzymując trzecim. W jego smukłej, oprawionej w tekkou dłoni Shinsou prezentowała się jakoś dziwnie niezgrabnie i nieporęcznie. Kochana, niewymiarowa Shinsou...

- Sprawiedliwość musi być – powtórzył Kuchiki Byakuya. Ostrze trzymał niechętnie, ale pewnie. Gin zamknął oczy. Wyciągnął rękę do swojej pięknej. I wymierzył sprawiedliwość.

- Ikorose...

_Dziab._

- Shinsou...

_Dziaaaaaaaab..._

Tylko tak się to dało opisać.

_Dziab._

Błyskawicznie i na wskroś. Kochana Shinsou. Aizen upadł w pył. Koniec.

Głowa Gina opadła w bok, z ust spłynął ostatni strumyczek krwi. Kira krzyknął.

- Ichimaru-taichou. – Kuchiki Byakuya spojrzał ze wzgardą. – Nie symuluj.

Gin poderwał głowę i wyszczerzył na współkapitana swój najbardziej obłąkany uśmiech.

- Bo co mi zrobisz...?

FINITO


End file.
